


Conversations Continued

by Selenay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-06-15
Updated: 2003-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Willow have to cope with the stresses of building a new relationship whilst living on the Hellmouth and attending college. It's a time that will test their love to the limits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is set immediately after the end of Conversations. Buffy and Willow have to cope with the stresses of a new relationship, college and the Slaying. Can they do it and still be together at the end?
> 
> This fic is incomplete and as the last time I touched it was ten years ago, it's definitely going to remain incomplete. Sorry.

Buffy pulled back from the kiss to look deeply into Willow's eyes and was startled to see tears shining there.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stroking Willow's soft cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"Nothing. I'm just happy," the redhead replied, smiling.

"Good."

The blonde girl leaned in to steal another kiss and just managed to brush Willow's warm lips with hers when she heard a shout from downstairs.

"Buffy! Do you girls want something to drink?"

They both jumped and blushed heavily. Buffy peeked over at Willow and began to giggle. The redheaded witch looked at her quizzically for a moment before she, too, began to giggle. The giggles turned into laughter and for a few minutes both girls sat on the window seat, leaning against each other as they laughed. Each time they began to calm down they looked at each other and began giggling again.

Eventually Buffy forced the smile off her face and turned away from Willow. "Ok, what was so funny again?"

"I don't know," Willow replied breathlessly, also attempting to calm down. "But it seemed . . ."

She trailed off into another round of giggles as Buffy turned to face her.

"Buffy? Do you want anything to drink?" This time Joyce's voice was much closer.

"Do you want anything?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head. "I want to get out of here. I haven't been out for a few days. How do mochas sound? My treat?"

"Sounds good."

They grinned at each other and Buffy stood stiffly, stretching leisurely to work out the stiffness in her muscles. When she was finished she turned to Willow, still sitting down, and caught a guilty flush before the redheaded girl smiled up at her.

"What?" she asked, holding out a hand to help her up.

Willow took the proffered hand and allowed herself to be pulled up, incidentally ending up barely inches away from Buffy. "Nothing."

"That was not a nothing look."

She blushed. "It-it . . . uh, maybe not. I might have been, sort of, uh, admiring the view."

"The view . . . oh." The blonde girl grinned. "Why I do believe that was a compliment."

"Maybe." Willow quickly brushed Buffy's lips with her own and then stepped back. "Mochas? Before your mom investigates?"

"Good plan."

"I thought so."

They met Joyce part way up the stairs and she looked at them curiously. "Where are you two going?"

"Just to the Espresso Pump," Buffy said lightly, edging past her mother. "We feel the need for sugar and caffeine."

"Honey, it's raining out there."

"We'll take umbrellas."

"Sometimes I think I'll never understand you."

The Slayer kissed her mother on the cheek and ran lightly down the remaining stairs. "It would be no fun if you did."

Joyce sighed and smiled at her happy daughter.

Buffy pulled down her leather coat from a peg and handed Willow her green raincoat. Somehow, and it was definitely not an accident, Buffy managed to lightly squeeze the redhead's hand as she gave it to her and they shared a quiet smile.

"Are you sure you want to go out?" Joyce asked, breaking into the moment. "The forecast is that the weather will get worse."

"I'm sure. See? Umbrellas. Raincoats. We'll be fine."

With that the Slayer opened the door walked out. The rain hit her face and lashed at her coat but she barely noticed because Willow was peeking out of the door with a doubtful expression. She put up her sturdy umbrella and motioned the hacker to join her. Willow took a deep breath and dashed out of the door and to the safety of the umbrella as quickly as possible.

The walked through the town together, close enough to brush shoulders as they went but resisting the temptation to hold hands - just. Instead they cast sidelong glances at each other and it became almost a game to try and catch each other looking. They ran the final few metres to the warm safety of the coffee shop and Buffy took a deep, appreciative breath of the coffee-laden air and turned to Willow.

"I'll buy, you find a seat?" she asked, eyeing up some chocolate muffins on the counter.

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

Buffy flashed her an evil grin and Willow almost took back her impulsive words, but the Slayer was already at the counter, so with a philosophical sigh she began looking for a seat. The shop was crowded and it took her a while to spot the little table hidden away in a corner at the back. The low hum of people talking and the smell of baking goodies were a comforting blend and with the warm glow of the lamps chasing away the dark dampness of the storm it was almost possible to imagine that nothing existed outside the shop. Willow wove her way through the tables, chairs and gossiping customers to the little table at the back, hoping that Buffy was not so distracted by the chocolatey goodness at the counter that she would miss where Willow had gone. Taking off her soggy coat, she hung it on a peg on the wall and sat down to wait.

One of the good things about her secluded perch was that she could do some Buffy-watching without fear of being too obvious. The Slayer was leaning against the counter, staring intently at the menu board, and Willow smiled softly at the sight. _I still can't believe it,_ she thought with wonder. _She loves me! And she wants to be with me. She was actually broken-hearted at the thought of not being with me. We're a couple - at least, I think we are. What do we do now? Well, I have some very nice ideas, but realistically where do we go from here? After all, I want this to be right and if we rush anything it could turn into a whole big mess. And how do we tell our friends? What do we tell them? And Buffy's mom . . . and the college and . . . oh! Living arrangements next year! This is all getting complicated already._

"Stop," a voice said from above her and she looked up to see Buffy standing next to her, a serious expression on her face and a tray in her hands.

"Stop what?"

"Will, I know that look on your face. You're worrying."

"I wasn't . . . much."

Buffy set her tray on the table and sat down. "I thought we had a deal that if we started to have doubts or fears we'd talk about it."

"I'm being silly. You know me - silly Willow worrying about nothing important."

"Then tell me. I promise not to laugh."

Willow looked down at the table and began tracing patterns on it with a fingernail. "It's nothing really. I just suddenly realised . . . well, we're a couple, right?"

Buffy smiled at her. "It's what people in a relationship normally are."

Inwardly, Willow heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. Well, then, I sort of realised that I'm not sure what this means. How much does this change things? What are we going to tell everyone? How do we act around each other? And then there's college. And living stuff - I mean we lived together last year and that was ok but now everything's different. And there's your mom and-"

"One day at a time," Buffy cut in, and took on of the witch's hands in hers. "We work things out one day at a time."

"Oh."

"This is newer to me than it is to you; you've been with Tara while I've only been with . . ."

"But it's still new to me. I've never been in a relationship with my best friend before."

There was silence for a moment as both girls thought.

"I think one day at a time is the best plan," Buffy said eventually. "No rushing, taking our time and trying not plan the future. Around here we can't do that."

Willow looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"What?" Buffy asked. "Do I have something on my nose?"

"No. It's just that I hardly ever get to see rational-Buffy."

"What am I normally?"

She thought for a moment, trying to find a way to say what she wanted without offending her friend. "You're usually very emotional. Not that it's a bad thing, sometimes, but sometimes you're over-emotional when you should be more, uh, sensible."

"I think I'd drop that issue while you're ahead."

"Ok. What did you get me?"

Buffy handed her a steaming cup and placed a plate in front of her. Willow sniffed the cup dubiously and then took a sip. Her face lit up with pleasure.

"Thank you," she said, taking another sip of the chocolatey, creamy coffee. "Did you get them to put extra chocolate in this?"

Buffy looked momentarily guilty. "Maybe."

"Thanks."

Willow turned her attention to the large, double chocolate chip cookie sitting on the plate in front of and looked inquiringly at the blonde girl.

"I haven't eaten much lately, and I wouldn't want you to feel left out," Buffy justified. "Anyway, what is a mocha without a chocolaty treat?"

"Fewer calories?"

"Will, you don't need to lose weight. You look just right to me."

She flushed with pleasure.

"And anyway, I'm the one who should be feeling guilty about the amount I'm eating."

For the first time Willow took a good look at what Buffy had in front of her and she had to blink twice to convince herself she was not seeing things. The blonde Slayer had a cookie like Willow's, but she also had a sandwich, a plate with a couple of poached eggs on toast and a bowl of chicken soup.

"Hungry?" Willow asked mildly.

"A little," Buffy admitted as she cut a neat square of toast and egg.

For a while there was silence as Willow slowly sipped her mocha and Buffy devoured everything in sight. Eventually the blonde girl put down her knife and fork and sat back with a contented sigh to nibble on her cookie.

"Better?" asked Willow.

"Much," Buffy said happily. "I feel alive for the first time in . . . well, for the first time in a long time."

"Good."

"Are you patrolling tonight?"

Buffy grimaced. "I guess I should. I've been a little distracted lately."

"Want some company?"

"Sure you can cope with hanging out in a rainy cemetery?"

"Only when I'm with you."

They exchanged happy smiles and Buffy reached over to cover Willow's hand with hers.

"So, what's going on?" a voice said from behind them.

Buffy immediately snatched her hand back and looked behind her to see Xander. She could imagine the blush that was probably spreading across Willow's face so she pulled his attention away from her friend.

"What's going on where?" she asked. "And with who?"

"I was just wondering why you disappeared for a week," Xander said. "And now I find you in a coffee shop, in a bad storm, which apart from being a little strange is a fortuitous coincidence."

Buffy stared at him, wide-eyed with surprise.

"He's been hanging around Giles all week," Anya said with a sigh. "You shouldn't let him do that."

"Sorry Xand. I kinda had things on my mind."

"And those things were so earth shattering you couldn't even pick up the phone?"

"Xander, she needed some time to think," Willow spoke up in defence of Buffy, receiving a grateful look from the Slayer. "I seem to recall you doing the same a few times."

Xander managed to look embarrassed. "Sorry, Buffy."

"It's ok. I didn't mean to do such a disappearing act." Buffy smiled at him. "Why were you hanging with Giles?"

"Oh, just having a temporary rent-dispute with my parents," he said lightly.

Anya glared at him. "In other words he's been locked out until he pays the rent. And Giles won't give up his bed so we can have sex so I want you to tell him to pay up."

"I though we'd talked about what should and shouldn't be discussed in public?" Xander said, flushing.

"It's not like I told them about mffph mffphh," Anya finished as Xander firmly clamped a hand over her wayward mouth.

"We're leaving now," he announced.

He pulled Anya out of the shop with him and Willow looked at Buffy, trying to contain a smirk.

"Sounds fun," Buffy noted, before giggling.

"She's good for him, in a strange way," Willow added.

Buffy checked out of the window. "The rain's easing off a little. Wanna try and get in a sweep before it starts up again?"

The hacker nodded and they both stood and walked out into the blustery night.

***

Laughing, Buffy and Willow ran up the final street to the Rosenberg house although their speed made no difference; they were both soaked to the skin. The storm had unleashed as they went round the final graveyard and it was raining harder than it had earlier. Willow fumbled in her pocket and found the key but her hands were so stiff from the cold that she could not manage to get it into the lock. Buffy took the key from her and unlocked the door, holding it open and bowing her love inside. The redheaded witch giggled and stepped inside, shaking her head to send droplets of water flying everywhere.

"Oops," she giggled as she noticed the water droplets now covering the walls, floor and hall mirror.

"It'll dry," Buffy said, closing the door behind her. "We'd better get you out of those clothes."

Willow looked at her.

"And into dry ones," the blonde girl added, feeling a blush creeping its way up her face.

Without warning, Willow pulled Buffy into a tight hug and kissed her, whispering, "I love you."

Then she released the surprised Slayer and ran lightly upstairs.

Buffy stood still for a few minutes, feeling the tingle in her lips from the kiss, and then she grinned. She was about to follow the redhead upstairs when the phone rang.

"Buffy, can you get that?" Willow called down.

It took her moment to locate the phone and she dripped more water through the hall as she did so.

"Hello?"

"Buffy? Is that you?" Joyce's voice echoed strangely down crackling line due to the interference from the storm.

"Yeah, mom, it's me. What's up?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere. You didn't tell me you'd be out so late, and then I spoke to Mr Giles and he said you were patrolling. In this weather!"

"Mom, it was only a quick sweep and the weather wasn't that bad when we set out."

"Buffy, that storm out there just brought down three trees in Mrs Pinnkersill's garden."

"I know. That's why I'm at Willow's - it was closer than trying to come home."

"Are you all right?"

"Well I'm soaked through and cold, but otherwise I'm of the good. Thanks."

Joyce paused. "Are you going to stay there?"

"Unless the storm lets up I'll have to. We've got pizza, and videos, and Will's finding me some dry clothes, so we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"You don't want me to come out and get you?"

"Five minutes ago you were telling me about how worried you were that I was out in the storm and how somebody's trees have fallen over. Why would you want to come out and get me? Is everything ok?"

"Oh, uh, no reason. I guess I just don't like not knowing where my daughter is when there's a bad storm."

"Well, you know now. I'm fine, or I will be when I'm dry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Buffy could hear her mother sighing down the phone. "Ok, honey. Good night."

Willow walked past as Buffy put down the receiver and handed her a towel. "Who was that?"

"Mom, freaked out about the storm," she replied, towelling her hair.

"Oh. Is everything ok?"

"I think so," Buffy said uncertainly. "She sounded a bit weird, but it's probably nothing."

"There's some clean clothes in the bathroom if you want to change," Willow offered. "Then I've got some pizza in the freezer."

"Sounds good."

***

Much later the remains of the pizza lay on plates on the coffee table in the lounge, along with the carton from a tub of ice cream. Willow was curled up in a corner of the sofa while Buffy scanned the shelf of videos looking for something to watch.

"Parenting: A psychologists guide?" she asked, looking a particularly dull video.

"It makes them feel like they're taking an interest."

Buffy pulled down to boxes. "Ok, 'Notting Hill' or 'The Man in the Iron Mask'?"

Willow thought for a moment. "My vote goes for 'Notting Hill' - I'm in a mushy mood."

"Cool." Buffy pushed the video into the machine and grabbed the remote before sitting down on the sofa next to Willow. "Ready?"

The redheaded girl looked at her for a moment and shook her head.

"What's missing?"

"This." Willow shifted and pulled Buffy towards her, not satisfied until they were comfortably curled up against each other with Buffy's head resting on her shoulder. "Much better."

"No argument here."

The Slayer started the video and for five minutes she was absorbed in the tale. Then her eyes slowly drooped until she eventually fell asleep with a contented smile on her face. Willow looked down at the softly sleeping girl and smiled before also falling into a deep sleep.

***

Buffy woke up wondering why one side of her was snugly warm and yet there were shivers down her other side. She reached round to pull the covers closer and froze when, instead of feeling a quilt, she found warm skin beneath her fingers. Shifting slightly, and stifling a groan as stiff muscles protested the movement, she turned her head to look up.

And met Willow amused green eyes. The warm flesh her fingers had touched turned out to be the hacker's soft neck and she quirked a grin at Buffy.

"Morning," she said quietly, her throat husky from sleep.

Buffy looked up at her and the events of the previous day replayed through her mind. "Morning."

For a long moment they lay there, looking in each other's eyes, until Buffy nervously licked her lips and said, "Would it be ok to kiss you?"

"Buff, you never need to ask. It's always ok. Unless we're in the middle of a fight, or distractions would be really bad or Giles is around or-"

The Slayer cut her off by kissing her. It was a gentle kiss, full of the love she felt, and she softly kissed and nibbled at the other girl's lips. Willow sighed, the warm air flowing across Buffy's cheek, and returned the kiss. Buffy felt as though she was floating away in the gentle warmth of the kiss and she smiled slightly as she felt rather than heard Willow give a low moan. And then the redhead nipped her lip and she felt heat rush through her.

As the kiss turned from gentle to passionate Buffy knew she had to stop. It was so tempting to continue but she knew if they did things would get out of hand and they could end up regretting it. When they took that step, she wanted it to be right, without any doubts, so now was not the time.

Reluctantly she pulled back, darting back for one final taste, but forcing herself to sit up and put some distance between her and temptation. Willow gave a tiny whimper of protest and opened her eyes.

Buffy tucked her blonde hair behind her ears and looked at her. "We should probably get up. Because it's day and that's what people do in the day."

"Are you ok?" Willow asked.

"Sure I am."

Willow looked at her uncertainly.

"I'm fine," Buffy said. "I just think that in view of our one day at a time rule we shouldn't rush anything. And that was definitely leading up to some rushing."

The hacker nodded her understanding. "So everything's all right?"

"More than all right. I love you, y'know?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice."

Buffy stood and held out a hand. "I should get going. Mom sounded a bit weird last night so I'd better get back and find out what's going on."

Willow took the proffered hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. "Can't you stay for breakfast?"

For a moment Buffy hesitated, weighing the delights of breakfast with her girlfriend against breakfast with her mother. There was really no contest. "Ok. But then I really have to leave."

Smiling, Willow bounced out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. "What do you want? I've got cereal, and Pop Tarts, and toast, and I think there might be some bacon, or you could have yoghurt or there's fruit or I could make waffles or pancakes or-"

"Will, relax. I've had breakfast here loads of time," Buffy said, shaking her head at her overexcited hacker.

"Yeah, I know, but it's never been . . . **breakfast**. Together." She paused. "Did that make any sense to you? Because I think I got lost somewhere."

"It made sense. It's the first time you've made me breakfast when it means more than normal breakfast."

"Right. So, what do you want?"

They settled on cereal and toast and Buffy had to force herself not to deliberately eat slowly so she had more time with Willow. Neither of them spoke much, but that did not matter because sometimes there are things that cannot be said with words.

Eventually, Buffy forced herself to admit that she was just time wasting to put off the moment when she had to leave and drank down the last of her juice.

"Guess I'd better get home," she said.

"Yeah."

They walked out into the hall and Willow handed her the pile of damp clothing she had worn the previous night.

"Thanks."

They stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment, looking at each other, and then Buffy took a handful of her girlfriend's shirt so she could pull her in for a kiss. It was more of a reassurance that she would be back than the lazy passion they had shared earlier but they were both breathing faster when they separated.

"I'll call you when I get in," Buffy promised.

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye then."

"Yeah."

With that Buffy opened the door and walked out.

***

The house was quiet when she walked in and she dumped the damp clothing on the staircase before heading towards the kitchen in search of her mother. Joyce was sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee and the paper but she looked up as her daughter entered.

"Buffy," she greeted. "I though you'd be back earlier than this."

"Yeah, sorry mom. We kinda woke up late."

"Oh."

For a long time Joyce looked at Buffy closely and the blonde Slayer squirmed under the knowing look. As soon as the older woman looked away Buffy walked to the fridge and began searching for some more juice.

"So, did you have a nice time with Willow?" Joyce asked.

"Uh-huh. Watched videos, ate pizza - you know, girly stuff."

"Good." Joyce paused awkwardly. "I know about you."

"Pardon?"

"I know about you and Willow."


	2. Moving On...

"You know?" Buffy asked, surprise making her voice squeak slightly. "How do you know?"

Joyce nodded solemnly. "I had a pretty good idea about it yesterday, and you just confirmed it."

"Oh."

"It wasn't that hard really. You let a few things slip when we were talking - you never have been able to hide things when you're upset - and I put the pieces together. I know you love her, but are you sure you know what you're doing? You're moving pretty quickly."

"I'm moving...mom, nothing happened last night," Buffy told her. "We're taking things slowly."

"Nothing happened?"

"Nope. We watched videos, ate pizza and then we fell asleep on the sofa. Nothing else."

Joyce looked relieved. "Good."

"Mom, are you ok with this? I mean, it must be a bit of a shock."

"Well, yes it is a shock but there's nothing I can do about it. I won't pretend that I'm comfortable with this but you're my daughter and I've already learnt that you'll do what you feel is right no matter how I feel. And I don't want to risk losing you again."

Buffy sat down opposite Joyce and took one of her hands. "You'll never lose me again. I've changed a lot since then."

"This doesn't mean that I'm going to approve of you staying over with her or that I'll stop worrying about you."

"I know. But we're taking everything slowly; I don't want to risk messing things up."

"Are you sure?"

"Very." 

"And is she?" Joyce looked down at her hands, slightly embarrassed. "I know you'd never force Willow into something she wasn't comfortable with, but she's never...you never mentioned...she's..."

Buffy grinned. "Mom, you know Tara?"

"Uh, yes honey. I think you...oh!" The light of understanding dawned in Joyce's face, tinged with shock and a little bit more embarrassment. "Oh...Buffy...I had no idea. When you said she was involved I thought...Oz...he's been, uh, gone for a while now, hasn't he? Is that why...?"

"Yeah. He came back a few months ago but when it came down to it, Willow chose Tara. She loved Oz once but I think she's moved past him now."

"So what happened to Tara?"

A gentle smile crossed Buffy's face. "I went to see her before college broke up and I think she knew then how Willow felt. She almost told me and if I'd been more alert I'd have seen...but I didn't. I'm not too good where that stuff is concerned."

"I've noticed."

"Thanks, mom. Tara let Willow go, which is more generous than I could have been in her position, and told her to go with her heart and here we are. So you see, Willow probably has a better idea of what we're doing than I do. I love her and that's not going to change, no matter what else happens."

"I can see that. I just worry about you. This isn't an easy life you've chosen for yourselves."

"It wasn't a choice. It just is. We're taking things slowly, seeing what happens, because this is too important to mess up." Buffy paused. "But...I do want to stay with her this year. We'll get a flat together or something."

"Oh honey, are you sure? It's a huge step to take and if you're so intent on not messing things up..."

"I'm sure. We shared together last year and that worked out. This will just be two people rooming together who happen to be partners as well."

"I'm not sure..."

"I am. I haven't asked her yet, but I this feels right."

Joyce looked deeply into her daughter's eyes and sighed at the familiar determination she saw there. "Well, if you want to do it you'll have to start looking fairly soon."

"Thanks mom. You are the best."

"I try."

***

Willow was pacing in her room. She had been pacing for the past half hour. In fact, she had been pacing for so long she knew that her room was exactly twelve paces across, but she could make it thirty if she took itty-bitty steps. Usually, when she needed to think, she would sit at her computer and surf the Net or maybe flick through a book but today she felt too restless. Buffy had been gone for two hours and something inside Willow would not allow her to simply sit and reflect happily. No, instead she was pacing, worrying and occasionally grinning as she remembered the passionate kisses they had shared that morning.

Pace, worry, pace. Turn. Pace, worry, pace. Turn.

_She's fine. So what if she hasn't called me like she said she would and she could be lying hurt somewhere by the road and no-one will find her and it's all my fault and...I rambled again, didn't I? Sigh. She's fine. She'll call. She loves me, she told me she does, so there's nothing for me to worry about. Uh, she's probably...oooh, she did say her mom sounded weird. Maybe they're having a mother/daughter talk and she hasn't been able to get to the phone yet. Yeah, that's what happened._

Pace, worry, pace. Turn. Pace, worry, glance at telephone, pace. Turn.

Willow absently began to nibble on a nail. _Why am I even worrying? Buffy's the Slayer - nothing can get her. She's fine. Oh, oh, what if her mom knows? About us? She did call me, after all, and maybe she...nah, Mrs. Summers is always in denial about things. She probably just freaked because of the storm and now Buffy's trying to calm her down. Yup, that's what happened. So why am I still worrying?_

Pace, worry, pace. Turn. Pace, worry, stop biting your nails, pace. Turn.

Ring!

Willow dived across her bed to grab the phone, fumbled and dropped it on the floor where it rolled under the bed. She growled, a surprising sound for the normally calm redhead, and leaned down to try to find it. The telephone rang again and she wriggled a little further over the edge of the bed. She stretched as far as she could but it was tantalisingly out of reach. 

It rang again and Willow muttered, frustrated, "I'm coming, I'm...ugh, monster fluff bunny...I'm trying to...would you hold on a moment?...uph!...ok, I'm nearly...ow!"

She slithered down and landed on the floor with a painful bump. But at least she had the telephone.

"H-hello?" she panted.

"Hi Will," Buffy's voice echoed chirpily down the line. "How's my favourite witch?"

"Sore," Willow muttered, rubbing the shoulder she had twisted as she fell. "But feeling better now I can hear your voice."

"Sore? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" The concern in the Slayer's voice rang through the line, putting a smile onto Willow's face.

"I'm fine. I just, sort of, maybe, fell off the bed...a little bit."

"How?"

"I was trying to get the telephone. It escaped and..."

"You chased it?"

"Yup, lots of chasing."

"You chased it off the bed."

"Maybe."

"And landed on what?"

Willow winced as she tried to move her arm. "My shoulder."

"Ok, I'm coming right over."

"No, you don't have to-"

"I'm. Coming. Over," Buffy said firmly and the telephone went dead in Willow's ear.

She slowly hit disconnect and sat on the floor for a while thinking. The she cocked her head. "What am I worrying about now? Buffy's gonna be here in a few minutes...I'm gonna see my girlfriend."

Stiffly, Willow stood up and put the telephone safely on her desk. The she slowly walked downstairs. She was pottering around in the kitchen, getting a glass of water, when the doorbell rang. Skipping happily, she ran to the door and pulled it open. Buffy stood on the other side with bag.

"Hi," Willow said, suddenly shy.

"Hi," Buffy said cheerfully. "I brought ice...and bandages...and aspirin."

"You came prepared."

"And mom's sitting in the car, waiting for me," Buffy said less cheerfully. "She knows about us and I think she might be freaking."

Willow peeked around her shoulder to see Mrs. Summers sitting in her car, nervously tapping the dashboard and trying not to look at them. "I think you might be right. I'm fine, really. It's just a bruise."

Buffy frowned. "Will, I worry. It's my privilege as your girlfriend to worry about injuries, however minor, and look after them. It gives me an excuse to spoil you."

The redheaded witch could feel a goofy grin spreading across her face.

"What?" Buffy asked. "Did I say something silly?"

"Girlfriend. You said you're my girlfriend."

An equally goofy grin spread across Buffy's face. "Yeah, I did, didn't I? Is that ok? I mean, is it ok to call you that? Or is it too much, or too soon or-"

Willow put a finger over her lips to cut her off. "It's fine. It made me feel all...goose bumpy, but it a good way."

Buffy glanced back at the car where Mrs. Summers was waiting tensely. "Look, do you want to come back to my house? I think mom will feel better if I look after you there, where she is, rather than in this big, empty house all on our own. She's a little freaked."

The redheaded hacker smiled gently. "Yeah, let's go. My shoulder's getting achy."

They joined hands and walked down the path to the car.

***

Buffy gently examined the bruise that was beginning to turn purple on Willow's shoulder. The young witch had had undone the top buttons of her shirt so it just exposed the damaged skin, to satisfy Joyce's requirements of 'nothing going on', and her shoulder was already stiffening badly. Buffy winced as Willow flinched away from her careful examination.

"You ok?" she asked.

Willow smiled weakly. "I've been better. But, I've also been worse so...and it's not as bad as it looks. I just have to remember not to fall off the bed in future."

Buffy concentrated on buttoning up Willow's shirt, and ignoring the creamy flesh she was covering up, as she said, "I could help you."

"Help me? Uh, how?"

The Slayer began making a sling so she did not have to look in Willow's eyes. "Well, I was thinking...we did ok last year, sharing. And now that we're not doing the distance thing we'd probably get on even better. It's not like it would be something new. We'd just be carrying on last year's arrangement. We don't have to do anything we're not comfortable with yet and...Will, would you like to, maybe, share next year?"

"Buffy, are you asking me to move in?"

"Only if you want to. We could get separate stuff and just be like we were last year. Only, maybe smooching sometimes."

Buffy risked a glance up to see Willow's expression and was surprised to see a look of delighted understanding there.

"I'd hope we could smooch more than sometimes," Willow said, grinning. "Maybe we could have a 'good morning' kiss thing, and a 'good night' kiss, and maybe a 'nice to see you' kiss."

"There's lots of good reasons to kiss," Buffy agreed. "So, do you want to try?"

Willow leaned over a lightly kissed her Slayer. "Yes."

A throat clearing behind them stopped any further discussion along those lines.

"Hi, mom," Buffy said, turning to her mother with a bright grin. "I was just checking Willow's sling-"

"I could see what you were doing," Joyce said, flushing slightly. "I was going to see if Willow might like to stay here tonight. Mom's intuition tells me that otherwise I'm going to end up seeing you beg."

Buffy knew she was grinning and she was relieved to see a grin on Willow's face when she peeked over.

"Thanks, mom, you're the best," she said happily.

"Remember girls, I'm a mom so I have ears like a hawk. Willow, you can sleep in the guest room and if I hear any sneaking about..."

She left the threat vague enough that both girls knew it would not be worth their lives to try anything.

***

Late that night Buffy lay in bed trying to sleep. Something inside her itched to be outside, moving and fighting, but she firmly resisted the impulse. She knew she could not go downstairs and get some water because Joyce would hear and probably be unpleasant about it. And if she wanted to be allowed get a place with Willow, not annoying Joyce was top of her 'to-do' list. So instead she was lying in bed, feeling restless and trying to sleep.

It was impossible. The need to be out hunting was too strong. Sighing inside, Buffy threw back the covers and silently prepared herself.

***

A couple of hours later, worn-out and dirty, Buffy crept in through the window. She silently dropped to the floor and deposited her weapons bag beside her dresser. In a few minutes she had changed and was deeply asleep in her bed.

***

The midday sun bathed the beach with cheerful sunlight and warmed the gathered teens. Willow and Anya lay on towels, dividing their attention between watching Xander attempt to light a fire and watching Buffy and Giles fight with quarterstaffs.

Buffy executed a neat series of parries and attempted to sweep Giles' legs out from under him. It all worked perfectly up until the moment when she did a little war dance to celebrate her victory. From his prone position, the former Watcher casually swept her legs away and she landed with a loud 'oof!'

"Buffy, even if your opponent is on the floor don't become distracted," Giles instructed as he helped her up. "You take too long on the recovery and are easily distracted from your objective."

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched," Buffy commented as she brushed some of the sand away.

"Uh, exactly. Now, shall we try again?"

"Let's shall."

Xander shook his head as he broke another match. "I'm exhausted just looking at those two. All that hitting and running and jumping...shouldn't beach-time mean relaxation? Not exertion?"

"Exactly," Anya confirmed. "Exertion can lead to sweatiness."

"And exhaustion, which leads to injuries," Xander added.

Willow dragged her eyes away from the Slayer's tempting form. "I think we've just put our fingers on why we're the sidekicks."

She was distracted again as Buffy and Giles approached carrying the splintered remains of the quarterstaffs.

"Training over?" Willow asked.

"We need new sticks," Buffy confirmed. "They just don't make wood like they used to."

"Yeah, I noticed it was becoming less woody," Willow said with a grin and patted the towel beside her.

Buffy flopped to the ground and looked over to Xander. "Where's my burger?"

Giles looked at the pile of wood in front of the dark haired teen. "I rather thought this was meant to be a barbeque."

Xander winced. "The, uh, fire's not cooperating. It's comforting to know I lack the culinary finesse of a caveman."

Willow gestured at the fire. "Ignis incende."

Xander scrambled back as the pile of logs burst into flames.

"Willow, check you out! Witch-fu," Buffy said grinning. Then she leaned closer and whispered, "I'll have to be careful not to upset you now."

"Just another incentive to do as I say," the redhead whispered back with an evil grin. Aloud, she said, "It's no big. You just have to balance the elements so when you affect one, you don't wind up causing..."

In the distance, the group heard a crash of thunder and the sky began to darken ominously.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Willow protested as they rushed around gathering up their belongings.

***

Buffy pushed back from the table slightly and smiled at her mother. "Thanks mom. Everything was yummy."

Joyce looked at her, a little sadly. "Hey, you up for dessert? We could, uh, get some ice cream."

Buffy stood and began to clear away her dishes. "You know, I would but I kind of have to get out on patrol."

"Now? It's 8.30."

"Well, vamps don't really care what time it is. You know, dark equals dinner bell."

"If you want to go and see Willow, you don't need to lie to me, you know. I'll understand."

Buffy kissed Joyce on the cheek before carrying her plates into the kitchen. "It's not that. I might see her after patrol but I do need to get out there. I've been a little tardy in my duty lately and I need to get back into the swing of it."

"All right." Joyce looked around the empty table. "You know, I'm gonna have to get used to this place without you again. It gets so quiet."

Re-entering the dining room, Buffy hugged her mother gently. "We'll have to make a regular date of this when school starts."

"Mm," Joyce said vaguely.

"I'm sorry, duty calls." She kissed her mother on the cheek again. "It's a total drag."

***

Buffy rejoiced in the feeling of power and strength as adrenaline rushed through her veins. The fight, not her first that night, empowered her and the taste of victory was sweet as she finally staked the vampire.

She stood up, grinning with satisfaction, and began stalking through the cemetery towards the next grave. Something inside her tingled and itched. Something wrong...

For a moment she stood still, trying to find the source of the wrongness, and then she whirled around to find someone standing behind her. He was tall, with long dark hair and his face looked like he had an accident with a tub of talcum powder.

"Very impressive hunt," he said, his accent sounding like Dracula from one of the inferior Hammer movies. "Such power."

Annoyed, Buffy frowned at him. "That was no hunt. That was just another day on the job."

The tall man stepped closer.

"Care to step up for some overtime?" Buffy asked, brandishing a stake.

"We're not going to fight."

"Do you **know** what a Slayer is?"

The strange man smirked. "Do you?"

"Who are you?"

"I apologize. I assumed you knew. I'm Dracula."

For a moment Buffy was surprised, then her sense of humour kicked in. "Get out!"

***

"Xand, I think I need to tell you something," Willow began nervously.

They were walking to the cemetery from the Espresso Pump to meet Buffy after her patrol and Willow was trying not to spill the two mochas she carried on a cardboard tray, despite being only having the use of one hand and that hand shaking so badly the plastic cups rattled together.

"Will, I know," Xander assured her.

"You know?"

Xander smiled at her. "The two of you are the worst secret keepers I've ever known. All that whispering, and the looks, and holding hands - yup, I saw that in the coffee shop - it doesn't really fool old Xander."

"A-And?"

"I told you before, it's cool with me." Xander grinned. "And I don't just mean that in a 'you and Buffy doing things I'd really like to know about' way. You're happy, she's happy, therefore I'm happy."

"Sometimes I think you must be the best actor ever," Willow said, feeling her heart rate return to normal. "You act pretty dumb sometimes and then you come out with things like that."

"I do? Oh, I mean, I do." Xander tried to act as though he knew what she was talking about. "Wanna go see your girlfriend?"

"Ok. No arguments from me."

***

"So, let me get this straight," Buffy said, trying not to laugh. "You're "Dracula". The guy, the count."

Dracula smiled, showing off his fangs. "I am."

"Are you're sure this isn't some fan boy thing? Cause...I've fought more than a couple of pimply overweight vamps that called themselves Lestat."

"You know who I am. As I know without question that you are Buffy Summers."

"You've heard of me?"

"Naturally. You're known throughout the world."

She tried to resist, but the flattery was too much. "Naw, really?"

"Why else would I come here? For the sun? I came to meet the renowned...killer."

A hot flame of anger kindled inside Buffy. "I prefer the term Slayer. You know, killer sounds so..."

"Naked?"

"Like I...paint clowns or something. I'm the good guy, remember?"

"Perhaps, but your power is rooted in darkness. You must feel it."

Buffy frowned and tried to ignore the tiny voice inside that insisted he was right. Instead, she opted for bravado. "No. You know what I feel? Bored."

She lunged at him with her stake, trying to get the element of surprise. Instead of feeling the satisfying thud as her stake penetrated his heart, Dracula dissolved into smoke and Buffy found herself off balance. As she straightened, the old vampire reappeared behind her. Concentrating hard, she lunged at him and again he dissolved into smoke.

"Okay, that's cheating," Buffy announced peevishly.

Xander and Willow approached through the graves and looked at her curiously.

"Hey, Buff. What's up?" Xander greeted.

Willow, more sensitive to her love's moods than her friend, looked concerned. "You look like you just-"

"Get out of here now," Buffy order, scanning the area.

"But I brought you mocha," Willow protested.

Dracula reappeared behind the two friends and Buffy sighed unhappily. "Behind you."

Willow and Xander turned and did a double take as they saw the oddly dressed vampire.

"Hi," the redhead greeted cheerfully.

"Nice," Xander complimented sarcastically. "Look who's got a bad case of dark prince envy."

Dracula looked the boy up and down and then dismissed him. "I have no interest in you. Leave us."

"No, we're not going to 'leave you'," Xander said, trying a disastrous impression of the Count. "And where'd you get that accent, Sesame Street? Vun, two, three - three victims! Mwa ha ha!"

Dracula began to look annoyed and Buffy winced. "Xander, I'm pretty sure that's Dracula."

"Wow, really?" Deciding that cowardice was the better part of self-preservation Xander ducked behind the Slayer. "Hey, sorry man. I was just...joking around?"

"This is not the same," the vampire announced, locking eyes with Buffy. "I will see you soon."

He spread his cape out impressively, took a couple of steps towards the group and turned into a bat. The bat flew away, squeaking, and the three teenagers looked at each other. Unsurprisingly, the bat returned and dive-bombed Buffy's hair before making its final exit.

"Bat! Ooh, bat!" Buffy exclaimed, flapping her hands around her head to get rid of the flying pest.

***

The night was drawing close to the 'witching hour', an ironic name in Sunnydale, and most of the living residents of the small town had long since given in to sleep and gone to bed. Buffy knew that the only reason her mother was still awake and drinking coffee in the kitchen was because she and Willow had not yet retreated.

The Slayer and the witch were sitting in the lounge enjoying some alone time together. Buffy lay along the sofa with her head in Willow's lap and the redhead was slowly stroking her blonde hair, which was proving to be a thoroughly enjoyable sensation. They were both close to sleep but reluctant to go to bed because that would mean parting.

"Will," Buffy said sleepily.

"That's my name."

"How did Xander take it?"

"Hmm?"

"When you told him about us," the blonde girl clarified. "How did he take it?"

"How did you know I told him?"

Buffy smiled slyly, although she kept her eyes shut and relaxed into the soothing sensations as Willow gently stroked her forehead and down through her golden hair. "I know you. That trip to the coffee shop - not that I'm complaining about mochas - wasn't really essential. You told him about us, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Willow said, enjoying the feel of silky hair between her fingers. "He took it really well. So long as we're happy, he's happy."

The redheaded witch knew there was something else on Buffy's mind, but she also knew that the Slayer would have to work her way up to it. They had been friends for long enough that she often felt as though she could read Buffy's thoughts. 

"Will," Buffy began again, and this time the redhead could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah, Buff," she said reassuringly. "What's up?"

Buffy opened her eyes and Willow read all the confusion and fear in those beautiful blue orbs. "Did you mean it earlier? When you said Dracula was...sexy?"

Rolling her eyes, Willow grinned down at her unhappy love. "Of course I did, in a magnetising, faintly icky, vampirish way. But not in a beautiful, blonde Slayer that I'm in love with way. Those are two completely different concepts."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

Willow bent her head and, very gently, kissed Buffy's mouth.

"I'm sure," she assured her.

Buffy sat up and faced her. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing-"

"You aren't forcing me," Willow protested. "I want this as much as you do. So there's no forcing going on."

The Slayer cocked her head to the side and carefully observed Willow, and in return the redhead put her best 'I'm in love with you' look on. Evidently satisfied, Buffy leaned forward to kiss the witch.

The sound of a throat clearing in the doorway behind them made both girls leap apart, startled.

"Isn't it time for you girls to be going to sleep?" Joyce asked, glaring significantly.

"Right, mom, just going," Buffy said quickly.

"Yeah, good night Mrs Summers," Willow squeaked.

They both dashed for the stairs, giggling.

***

Buffy woke with a gasp to find the strange vampire standing at the foot of her bed, his whitened face gleaming eerily in the moonlight.

"You are magnificent," Dracula said admiringly.

Mustering her courage, Buffy retorted, "I bet you say that before you bite all the girls."

"No, you are different. Kindred."

"Kindred?" Buffy scoffed. "Hardly, I-"

"Pull back your hair."

Unconsciously, Buffy complied and was startled when she realised what she had done.

"This isn't how I...usually fight," she protested, looking out of the window to try to shake the strange compulsion. "You think you can waft in here with your music video wind and your hypno-eyes..."

"I have searched the world over for you. I have yearned for you." He sat on the bed next to her. "For a creature whose darkness rivals my own."

The ancient vampire put his fingers on Buffy's chin and gently turned her face so he could see the scars on her neck from the events of Ascension Day.

He smiled slightly. "You have been tasted."

Buffy tried to protest. "He was-"

"Unworthy. He let you go. But his embrace...his bite...you remember."

"No."

Dracula caressed her face and whispered, "Do not fight. I can feel your hunger."

As he leaned in, Buffy knew she should be struggling but a strange lassitude overcame her and all she could do was wordlessly gasp her protest. She could no more have stopped him biting her than she could stop the world revolving.

***

Buffy woke up with a gasp to find the room empty and sunlight streaming in through the windows. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way to the bathroom and splashed water on her face to try to rid herself of the gritty, tired feeling. She looked into the mirror for a moment and then pulled down the neck of her shirt to reveal twin sets of puncture marks. Sighing tiredly she made her way back to her room to dress.

***

Giles' apartment was full to bursting with munching teenagers. Boxes of donuts and cups of coffee were strewn over the coffee table and the man himself occupied one of the armchairs. Xander and Anya had commandeered the sofa leaving Buffy and Willow to sit on the floor, leaning against it. Willow looked at her partner curiously, wondering at the strained expression on her face. She had seemed so cheerful the night before, but this morning she had barely managed more than 'Good morning'. And the outfit was not one of her normal ones - when did Buffy go back to wearing scarves?

Giles picked up one of the donut boxes. "Oh, there's another jelly here. Would you like it Buffy?"

Buffy stirred from her stupor. "No, thanks."

Immediately Xander leapt up and grabbed the sugary morsel. "Got it! Got it! Mine, mine."

Willow frowned slightly but let it pass. Maybe everyone was just depressed by the end of the summer. "Well, I think we have Dracula factoids."

"Like any of that's enough to fight the Dark Master," Xander said, sitting down on a stool. He noticed the odd looks that everyone was now giving him. "...bator."

Willow continued, "A lot of it we already know. Turnoffs: wood, fire, crosses, garlic. Turnons: nice duds, minions, long slow bites that last for days...where was I?"

"Dracula research," Anya prodded. "He likes style, so he isn't going to haunting the usual areas."

"Ah! But he's smart enough to figure out that we probably already know that. I'm guessing he's lying low," Xander protested.

"Actually, my research backs up Anya. Drac isn't the lying low type."

"So we can, uh, check out the nice places, don't you think Buffy?" Giles asked.

Buffy didn't respond, continuing to stare at the table.

"Buffy?" Giles repeated.

Buffy blinked and tuned back in again. "Yeah. We'll check out the swanky places first. What else did you get?"

Willow surreptitiously squeezed her hand, growing concerned by Buffy's obvious distraction. "OK, Dracula's modus operandi is different from other vampires. He will kill just to feed, but he'd rather have a connection to the victims. And he has all these mental powers to draw them in."

The redhead watched her girlfriend carefully and was unsurprised to see the thoughtful look crossing her face. "He, he can read and control minds...appear in dreams..."

"Uh, huh," Buffy said absently.

"Makes sense. That stare...he just kinda...looked right through you. Didn't you feel it Buffy?"

"No." Buffy paused uncertainly and stood, not even noticing Willow's frightened expression. "No, I didn't."

"See!" Xander crowed. "Buffy didn't feel it. I think you're drawing a load of crazy conclusions about the unholy prince...bator."

"The point is," Giles added, "though he goes through the motions of seduction the end result is always the same. He turns them into a vampire."

"Well, that *is* intimate," Xander said eagerly. "Dracula's gifting these ladies with his own blood. And blood...blood is life." Realising what he had said he added, "According to them."

"Um...just be aware that he, he tends to form a relationship with his prey. It's not enough for him to take her. She must want to be taken. She must...burn for him," Giles said, watching Buffy closely.

The Slayer almost visibly squirmed, fiddling with her scarf, and Willow was suddenly hit by a horrid idea that was confirmed by the blonde's next words.

"That's...interesting. I'm gonna go find him."

Taking a deep breath, Willow stood and put a restraining hand on the girl's arm. "What's wrong Buffy?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," the Slayer replied, not looking into her love's eyes.

"Now I know something's wrong," Willow said, hurt.

Before Buffy could protest, the redhead reached up and pulled away the scarf to reveal the twin puncture marks. The room went silent as everyone took in the sight and then Buffy sat down with her face in her hands.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Giles asked.

"Cause she didn't want to worry us, right Buffster?" Xander suggested. "It's nothin'. Just a scratch."

"Two deep, puncture-y scratches," Willow added. "Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?"

Buffy lifted her face and fixed Willow with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why...there was just this voice telling me to cover it."

"You're under his thrall," Giles told her.

"You're saying Dracula has some sort of freaky mind control over her?" Xander tried to laugh. "You're watching to many creature features, G-man."

"But it does seem like he has this...control over me. I...even though a part of me is resisting..."

"You should stay out of sight," Giles said, sighing heavily.

"I can't go home - he already got in once," Buffy protested.

"Xander, take her to your place while Willow and I secure her house," Giles instructed. "Then we'll look for Dracula."

"I'm sorry, Will," Buffy said, touching the redhead's hand hesitantly.

Knowing there were people watching, Willow could not comfort her the way she wanted to so she had to content herself with squeezing the Slayer's hand and replying, "I know."

***

It took a while to work the spell to dis-invite Dracula from the Summers' house, accompanied by Joyce's stricken apologies, and then Giles and Willow began wandering Sunnydale looking for Dracula's lair. They walked disconsolately through the gardens of their twelfth mansion of the day as Willow crossed it off the list.

"Well, I guess at least we're narrowing it down," the redhead said, trying to cheer herself up.

"I suppose," Giles said slowly, concentrating on not falling over anything on the darkening path.

"It's a good thing Sunnydale isn't any bigger - this could take all week otherwise."

"True."

There was silence for a moment before Willow asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"I should have noticed."

"Huh?"

Giles sighed. "I'm her Watcher - at least I was - so I should have noticed that something was wrong. She was acting oddly last night and this morning and I didn't even notice."

They reached the road and continued along it.

"Don't beat yourself up," Willow told him. "If anyone should have noticed that something was wrong it should be me. We're, uh, good friends and I should have noticed something was wrong when she didn't even...uh, say hi at breakfast." _I don't think he needs to know about the non-kisses this morning. So shut up mouth, please?_ The witch sighed. "We were both being unobservant. And now...uh, Giles?"

"Hmm?"

"I've lived here all my life, but you know something?"

"What?"

"I've never noticed that we have a castle before."

Giles followed her gaze and saw a large, intimidating-looking castle. It would not have looked out of place in Transylvania, which was probably appropriate.

"Bloody hell," the Watcher breathed.

"I think we've found Dracula," Willow commented.

***

Inside the castle, the witch and the Watcher spent a moment gazing around with interest before looking at each other.

"We shouldn't split up," Giles told her, looking significantly at the girl's sling.

"But...ok," Willow said reluctantly. "Which way?"

***

It took them a while, and they narrowly avoided falling into a pit filled with vampires, but they eventually found a barred door with Xander standing in front of it.

"Nobody harms my master," Xander told them seriously.

Giles sighed, and Willow thought she detected a flicker of amusement in his eyes before he said, "Your master?"

"You want him? You come through me."

Giving him a brief look, Giles hauled back and punched the teenager who toppled to the floor immediately.

"I'll apologize later," he told Willow.

***

"You know, I think the thrall has gone out of our relationship," Buffy told the ancient vampire. "But I want to thank you for opening up my eyes a little."

"What's this?" Dracula asked, disbelieving.

"My true nature. You want a taste?"

The fight that ensued was different to the majority of Buffy's fights. For a start, usually her opponent did not disappear part way through and appear in another part of the room. Also, she felt unusually energised - the punches and rolls came easier and she allowed herself to feel a fierce joy in pummelling her ancient foe.

Dracula disappeared again and Buffy froze, extending every sense she had. With a feral grin she hopped down from the table she had been on and ran up the stairs with Mister Pointy. When Dracula reappeared he looked shocked to see the Slayer standing there already, her stake ready for use.

"How do you like my darkness now?" she asked, staking him.

The ancient vampire growled, fell down the steps and exploded into dust.

Buffy was sauntering down the stairs smugly as Willow and Giles rushed in.

"Buffy! Are you ok?" the witch asked immediately.

"Yeah," Buffy said, grinning. "Chock full of free will and happy to see you."

"And Dracula?" Giles asked.

"Euro trashed."

"Where is he?" Xander asked angrily, rushing into the room holding a torch. "Where's the creep that turned me into his spider-eating man-bitch?"

"He's gone," Buffy told him.

"Dammit! You know what? I'm sick of this crap. I'm sick of being the guy who eats insects and gets the funny syphilis. As of this moment, it's over. I'm finished being everybody's butt-monkey!"

Willow, Giles and Buffy valiantly concentrated on not laughing, although Willow's lips twitched suspiciously.

"Check, no more butt-monkey," Buffy confirmed.

"Giles said he's sorry for hitting you," Willow said comfortingly.

"I did?" Giles exclaimed, and then re-thought. "Oh, yes, I did. Sorry about that."

***

Buffy stared at the door in front of her uncertainly. She had already tried to knock three times and each time she had chickened. But it was something she had to do. She had to know...

She knocked on the door and was relieve to hear Giles' voice beckoning her in.

"Hi Giles," she said, entering. "I wanted to...ooh, cookies. How come I rate the cookie treatment?"

He gestured for her to sit down and held out the plate, watching as she took one and began nibbling it nervously.

"I thought you might have something to tell me," he told her encouraging.

"Well, yeah."

"Whatever is going on between yourself and Willow is your own business," he told her, smiling at her startled expression. "If you're both happy and it isn't interfering with your Slaying then I'm very pleased for you."

"You-you-you...you know?" Buffy asked, feeling very stupid.

"Buffy, neither of you has ever been able to keep a secret." He smiled at her. "She's a lovely girl and I've always known you care about her deeply. So long as you don't hurt her-"

"I don't plan on it."

"Then that is all that really matters."

"Oh."

"Was there anything else?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "I know we've been training together a little, and it's really helped, but I think...I need more help. I need my Watcher back. This whole thing with Dracula, it's made me face up to how much I don't know about myself and about my destiny as a Slayer. Ever since we did that spell where we called on the First Slayer...I've been going out a lot. Most nights."

"Patrolling?"

"Hunting. That's what Dracula called it." She stood and began to pace. "And he was right. He understood my power better than I do. He saw darkness in it."

Giles looked at her, concerned.

"I need to know more." Buffy said down and looked the older man intently. "About where I came from, about the other Slayers. I mean, maybe...maybe if I could learn to control this thing, I could be stronger, I could be better. If I don't, I could hurt Willow. But...I'm scared. I know it's gonna be hard. And I can't do it...without you. I need your help. I need you to be my Watcher again. I promise, this time I'll work at it. Please?"

Giles smiled at her.

"Boy, I just keep talking don't I?" Buffy said, returning his smile. "Willow's influence I guess."

***

Buffy peeked into her mother's bedroom. "I'm outta here. Willow and I are going to movies - our first official date."

"Okay, have a good time," Joyce told her, trying to smile.

Buffy walked into her bedroom to get her bag and was surprised to find a girl with long brown hair sitting on her bed. "What are you **doing** here?"

"Buffy?" Joyce called. "If you're going out, why don't you take your sister? And try to behave around her?"

Buffy and the stranger turned to the door, looking annoyed.

"Mom!" they both exclaimed.

Something inside Buffy screamed but the feeling cut off abruptly and she turned to glare at her sister.


	3. ...Moving In

_**Sometimes having a Slayer for your older sister sucks big time. Like, last week she sort of saved me from this blonde vampire that she used to go to school with, which I admit might have been slightly my fault, and now she has this big hold over me. "If you don't do as I tell you, I'll tell mom you let a vampire in the house and got yourself kidnapped."_

_It's not fair. I mean, it's not like mom hasn't done exactly the same thing before. If they knew . . ._

_There's one good thing though. Buffy moves out today. She's going back to college so she's moving onto the campus with Willow. She's really cool. Willow can do spells, and hack into FBI files and all sorts of really neat stuff. And she actually likes books. How did she get to be friends with Buffy if she's so smart? Last night I told mom that I wished I had a friend like Willow, but she got really quiet and make me go to bed. Guess it's the whole witch thing. Her generation isn't cool with that stuff.**_

Buffy put the last box down with a groan and straightened up, massaging her aching back, to survey the mess. "Why is it, Will," she asked, "that every time we move we have more stuff?"

The redheaded witch looked up from the box she was pulling books out of and winced at the jumble of stuff everywhere. "I think we just naturally accumulate stuff. We're hoarders."

"Ok, that didn't make me feel like a hamster," Buffy muttered, pouting.

Grinning, Willow stood and walked over to her girlfriend. "I meant that in a good way."

She cupped Buffy's face in her both her hands and pulled her into a leisurely kiss. As soon as Willow's soft lips touched hers, Buffy sighed and surrendered to it. For a while she just enjoyed the sensation of being so close to the redhead, feeling the warmth radiating off her and the soft curves that pressed up against hers. Buffy closed her eyes and returned the kiss gently, nibbling at one full lip before soothing it with her lips and moaning gently when she felt Willow's arms move from her face to her shoulders. She rested her hands on the witch's waist and pulled her closer, hooking her fingers into the convenient belt loops she found to hold her there.

Too soon, Willow was pulling back and smiling shakily, her face flushed and looking, to Buffy, more beautiful than she could ever remember.

"Mm, I've missed this," the redhead sighed.

"Uh-huh," Buffy agreed, her mind not yet processing higher thought processes.

"Guess we should get back to work then."

"Mm-hmm."

Willow started to pull away but Buffy tightened her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Don't you want to unpack?" she pouted, and Buffy decided then and there that taking things slowly was not going to be easy.

She reached forward and lightly nipped Willow's sticking out lip before reluctantly releasing her. "I guess we should try and get stuff organized."

"Good Buffy," Willow said absently, already heading towards an open box of books on slightly wobbly legs.

Huffing, Buffy looked down at the box she had put down a few minutes ago. It was large, cardboardy and full, she was sure, of non-thrilling bathroom equipment. Certainly nothing she could get waylaid by and accidentally not do any unpacking. Very, very unlikely to be weapons, or even one of the Slaying books Giles had given her to read. Glaring at it, she reluctantly took it into the bathroom and began putting things away.

Classes were due to begin in a couple of days so they would not have long to get settled before the drudgery of college restarted. The dorm room had actually been available for a month, but Joyce was still not happy about their new relationship so she had put a strict veto on the idea of them moving in any sooner. The small fact that it was one room, with a bathroom and a small kitchen area, but still essentially only one room probably had a lot to do with it, Buffy reflected as she put toothpaste and toothbrushes into the medicine cabinet. By the time they started looking around Sunnydale for somewhere to live, all the good places were gone and the rest of the apartments were of the 'would not house Spike in them' league of general icky-ness. There was definitely nothing available that had two rooms so that Joyce could happily pretend that there was nothing going on.

It had occurred to Buffy before that her mother preferred denial to knowledge, but this was getting ridiculous. Joyce did not want Dawn knowing what was going on, probably thinking that the younger girl might get ideas, and did her best to make sure that Buffy and Willow were never alone together. Being back in the dorm was the best thing to happen in a long time.

Buffy had emptied her box so she went back into the main room for another. Only to find Willow with her nose in a book, the box she was supposedly working on abandoned on the floor next to her.

"Uh, Will?" Buffy said, grinning as the witch jumped guiltily.

"I wasn't reading!" she exclaimed, hiding the book behind her back.

"Of course you weren't." Somehow, Buffy managed to keep a straight face. "How do you feel about pizza? Followed by ice-cream sundaes."

Moving with astonishing speed, Willow was at Buffy's side tugging on her hand. "You mean it?"

"Will, do I ever joke about pizza?"

***

Replete, and relaxed at having put the unpacking off for a few more hours, Buffy and Willow walked up the hall to their room hand in hand.

"Ampata," Buffy said.

"Bezoar."

"Catherine the Witch."

"Der Kindestod."

"El Eliminate."

"Fyarl demon."

Buffy snorted. "Not allowed. I didn't actually defeat that one."

"You made it go away," Willow protested, unlocking their door.

"Yeah, because I made Ethan turn it back into Giles. Doesn't count."

Willow pouted. "You did stab it-"

"Give it up, Will. It was 'The Alphabet of Defeated Monsters', not 'The Alphabet of Monsters Buffy made go away'. That doesn't count."

"Spoil sport."

The two girls looked hopelessly at the scene of destruction that was their new home.

Buffy peaked hopefully at her partner. "We could..."

"Clear everything onto the floor and unpack tomorrow?"

The blonde grinned. "You read my mind."

"I'm a witch. It's what we do."

Buffy paused with a box suspended part way between the bed and the floor, feeling a chill pass over her at a horrifying thought. "You didn't..."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Buff, I was kidding. I can't read your mind."

"Phew." Buffy sighed and put the box down, wincing when she saw the speculative look in her love's eyes.

"Why? Is there something I should know? Or not know?" Willow asked.

"Nope, nothing. Absolutely nothing."

One red eyebrow lifted.

"I mean it, Will. There's nothing." Thinking quickly, Buffy grinned. "My mind is a place that no one in their right mind would want to visit."

She did not wait for Willow to process that, instead throwing the pillow she conveniently found in her hand directly at the redhead. That earned her a mock growl and the pillow returned quickly, straight into her face. For a while afterwards nothing was heard apart from muffled thuds and giggles.

***

"If you get the apartment this'll be your hallway," Willow said excitedly.

She was walking down the aforementioned hallway hand in hand with Buffy, grinning happily. Xander and Anya walked a little ahead of the couple, the former demon's arm still in a sling, and the witch was slightly stunned that things were actually starting to turn out well for a change. She and Buffy had finally been able to move in together, despite Joyce's objections, their room was starting to look more homey and less like a bombsite and Xander had sprung the apartment hunting on them early that morning. Xander was actually going to get an apartment of his own. This was a day she never thought would come.

"We'll walk down this hall, and we'll say 'la la, I'm on my way to Xander's'," she continued, grinning.

"Just warning you, Xander, I probably won't be doing that," Buffy told him, grinning almost as widely as her redheaded partner.

"Hey, we're just looking," Xander said. "Rent's way high, so don't get your hopes all carbonated."

"But you have references," Anya protested.

"No, I have Albert, which is just me doing an important voice." Xander put on an 'important' voice. "Xander Harris? An excellent tenant, and a very fine-looking fellow."

The couple stopped and Anya opened the door in front of her, Willow and Buffy following her into the apartment. Willow's eyes bugged out a little as she saw it.

"Whoa! Big!" she said, trying to keep the awe out of her voice. Why was there nothing like this when they were looking for a place to live?

"It's nice," Buffy said uncertainly. "And not subterranean. It's very, uh, above-terrenean."

Willow noticed that Xander was looking a little less thrilled, and a little green around the edges.

"I want it," Anya announced. "Pay anything."

"Xander Harris?"

The witch was startled to see someone else in the apartment that she had not noticed before. She nearly pulled her hand out of Buffy's, before mentally slapping herself. Sometimes, it was hard not to feel uncomfortable but this was a public display of affection in front of someone she did not know. Admittedly, a small PDA, possibly so small the dark haired woman walking towards them wouldn't notice, but still...she steeled herself and smiled up at Buffy before turning her attention back to Xander.

"Hey," he said, wiping his hard on his shirt and holding it out.

The real-estate manager shook hands gingerly.

"I brought my friends," Xander said, indicating Buffy and Willow.

"I see."

Somehow, Willow got the feeling that the manager was not impressed with them all.

"They wouldn't always be here," added Xander.

"But we're clean and-and quiet," Willow said brightly, trying to find something to say that would stop the manager giving her friend such odd looks.

Meanwhile, Anya had moved into the living area and was looking around with love in her eyes. "We can have the Scooby meetings in the living room, and-and Giles can explain the boring things over there."

Poking around in the kitchen, Willow found and a microwave and turned to Buffy with a smile. "Oh, there's a microwave! It would be like having our own hot and cold running popcorn."

The manager, probably sensing that the meeting was getting out of her control, ran through the apartment's advantages. "Phone and electricity are hooked up, there's a private balcony, ceiling fan, closet space..."

Xander opened a door.

"...And that's the bedroom. I brought an application form for you to fill out."

He took the piece of paper that was offered to him, eyeing it cautiously. "An application? I can't just tell you my references. Because there's Albert."

"We run your credit check based on the application," the manager told him.

"Oh! Credit check. Little check on the credit. See how credible my checks are."

Willow laughed politely along with everyone else, mentally running through her spells to see if there was one she could use to help him. Feeling a gentle prod in her side, she turned to see Buffy's warning face. Sighing, she let the idea go and gave her partner a reassuring smile. Sometimes, there were disadvantages to having someone know you as well as she did.

"And we'll be asking for first, last, security and a small cleaning deposit," the manager was saying when Willow tuned in again. "The total's at the bottom of the sheet there."

Anya walked back over to Xander and glanced over the sheet of paper. "He'll take it. Xander, go get the furniture, I'll wait here." She looked at the manager. "He's been living in his parents' basement where something urinated on the hot plate."

Xander pulled Anya aside leaving Buffy and Willow to smile nervously at the dark-haired woman.

"It's a nice apartment," Buffy offered.

"Yeah. Really nice," Willow backed her up, wincing as she heard Anya whine.

"So, do you have any other places like this?" the Slayer asked.

Willow elbowed her in the ribs.

"What?" the blonde asked. "There's no harm in asking. It's not like I want to pack and unpack again...although if there was some place I wouldn't...but at the same time the dorm is closer to classes."

Willow smiled at her. "Buff, the dorm isn't so bad. I wish we could have our own place too, but we can make the dorm ours."

The blonde nodded and Willow squeezed her hand gently. "I already have the most important thing in my life there."

"What is...oh. Thanks."

Blushing, Willow remembered the manager and turned to find her looking at them with undisguised fascination.

"I-I-I-" she managed to stutter.

"She loves her computer," Buffy said, a slight flush staining her cheeks as well.

Thankfully, Xander chose that moment to interrupt their descent into fiery, blushing hell. "I guess I'll just start on that application. I think you'll like it. I've been told I have lovely penmanship."

He rushed out, and the two girls realized that Anya was already gone.

"He's uh..." Willow started.

"Yeah. And we'll just be..." Buffy continued, smiling hopefully at the manager.

Sighing, they made their escape into the hallway.

"Think they'll be ok?" Willow asked.

"They'll sort it out," Buffy reassured her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for what you said back there."

"It's the truth." Willow grinned mischievously. "My computer is really great."

She wriggled out of Buffy's hold, giggling as the vengeful Slayer chased after her.

***

"So, a mythic triumph over a completely indifferent foe?" Buffy summed up, grinning openly at Giles' flustered expression.

The Gang was assembled in the Magic Box to discuss the first in what would probably be a stream of attacks on the new proprietor. Buffy and Willow sat on the floor next to each other, backs against some drawers, with books spread across their knees while Giles paced in front of them. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, Anya was nowhere to be seen and Xander stood next to some shelves trying to look as though he was not worried.

"Well, I'm not dead or unconscious so I say bravo for me," Giles said defensively, while Buffy tried not to giggle.

"Some good demons in this one," Willow said, holding up a book. "See if your guy's in there."

While Giles flicked through the books Xander took the chance to rub in what they were all thinking. "So you bought the magic shop and you were attacked before it opened. Who's up for a swingin' chorus of the 'we told you so' symphony."

Buffy raised her hand and Willow slapped it down, giving her the look she recognized as 'don't you dare'.

"Toth," Giles said absently.

"Huh?" Xander asked.

"He called you a Toth. It's a British expression. It means, like, moron," Buffy told him, grinning. She could feel Willow giggling silently next to her, either because she was right or she was so wrong it was funny.

Giles' words confirmed that option two was the correct one. "No, Toth is the name of the demon. Ancient demon. Very strong. Last survivor of the Tothric clan. It also says that for a demon he's unusually sophisticated."

"Sophisticated. So I should discuss men's fashions with him before I chop his head off?"

"They're referring to the fact that he does not fight bare-handed. He uses tools, devices. Oh, he's also supposed to be very focused. And since he mentioned killing the Slayer, I think we know what the focus is."

"Don't they ever have other plans?" Willow asked plaintively. "Like, starting a quilting circle?"

"Maybe they want to sew my death scene into their newest quilt," Buffy suggested, smiling at Willow reassuringly. "Where can we find him?"

"There's no mention of the types of places we might find him," Giles said, scanning through the book again. "But I have an idea. He had a very distinctive olfactory presence."

"Well, I guess we're off to the olfactory. I hate that place," Xander said, inducing eye-rolling from everyone. "I'm joking, I know what it means. He smelled. Right?"

"Some demon rituals involve anointing with oils. Was it sort of...sandalwoody?" Willow asked.

"Um, not even remotely," Giles told her. "But it was very distinctive."

"I'm gonna hate this, aren't I?" Buffy asked, hiding her head on Willow shoulder.

***

"I knew I was going to hate this," Buffy complained. "The city dump. Where smells go to relax and be themselves."

She carefully picked her around the mounds of rubbish, wrinkling her nose at the powerful smell. Even breathing through her mouth did not help - the smells just took up residence in her mouth as tastes, which was probably even more disgusting.

"I found a spell so that you can't smell anything, but it does it by taking your nose off...so..." Willow trailed off and exchanged glances with Buffy.

"It's no big," she reassured the witch. "Mental note - when Giles makes comments about smells bring a gas mask."

The Watcher began to glare at Buffy, but turned when they all heard a rustling noise. The clicks of crossbows loading and stakes being pulled out echoed through the otherwise silent, stinking dump.

Buffy spotted the source of the noise. Spike was poking through one of the rubbish mounds and as she watched he pulled out the disconnected arm from a mannequin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to inject as much disgust into the question as she could muster. Which was a lot thanks to their surroundings.

"Oh, there's a nice lady vampire who sets up a charming tea room over the next pile of crap," the vampire said sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm scavenging, aren't I?"

"Spike, uh, we're looking for a demon," Giles said. "Tall, robed, skin sort of hanging off. Deep voice?"

"You mean a great, tall, robe-y thing like that one?"

Buffy looked behind her and found herself facing the tall robed figure of Toth. The demon was pointing a stick-thing at them and Buffy had enough time to process this before it discharged a bolt of energy. She threw herself at Willow and felt the hair on the back of her neck tingle as the energy zapped overhead.

"Big guy!" Spike yelled cheerfully. "Kick her ass!"

Buffy helped Willow up, not even sparing the time to glare at the vampire, and tried to work out some way to disarm the demon. Toth did not give them time to regroup, instead focusing on the Slayer and firing again. She found herself tackled to the ground before her assailant was sent flying backwards through the air.

"Xander!" Willow shouted.

Again, Buffy picked herself up from the floor and rushed over to the group surrounded the downed teen. He was gasping for breath but otherwise seemed unhurt.

"I'm ok," he panted. "Remind me not to do that again."

"Deal," Buffy said with a relieved smile.

She felt a touch on her arm and looked up to find Willow's green eyes inches from hers.

"He's gone," the witch said, and Buffy turned to see that she was right.

"He'll be back."

Giles was already helping Xander to his feet so Buffy took his other arm and let him lean against her. Willow took Buffy's unoccupied hand and the group slowly walked out of the dump.

"Take it slowly," Giles cautioned.

"Actually I was planning to run the hundred meters," Xander said shakily.

"You could hobble it," Willow offered.

"Need a hand getting home?" Buffy asked.

***

"Pass me the mace," Buffy said absently, trying to fit an extra crossbow in her bag.

Willow looked uncertainly at the pile of weapons on Buffy's bed and the large duffel she was trying to put them all into. Morning had brought a change in the Slayer's attitude to the Toth demon and she was not sure that it was a good one. Xander seemed unhurt but Buffy was now determined to bring it down before it could do any more harm - despite Giles' warning that she not try to tackle the thing without back-up. Willow could appreciate that a large arsenal of weaponry would probably help, but not when only one person was operating that arsenal. After all, Buffy could not operate seven different weapons all at once no matter how much she had trained recently.

"Are you sure you need all that?" she asked, trying to spot the mace in the middle of the heap.

"Toth is dangerous. I have to defeat him. Ergo, weapons," Buffy stated carefully.

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts. Xander got hurt because he was out there with me and this needs to be done. I'm not risking anyone else."

"But Buff, I don't mind being risked. Not that I like danger, but I don't like staying here while you're getting yourself killed." Willow sniffed, trying her pitiful look. "I don't want to be the little woman who sits here and worries while the big strong Slayer goes out and kills the bad guys. We're partners, right? That means I get to be the person who goes along and watches when you kill the bad guys. I can offer support, cast spells and bring snacks when the big strong Slayer gets hungry."

Buffy put down her bag and took Willow's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Doing what?"

"Over-protecting you."

"A little. It's nice to feel protected, but wrapped-in-cotton-wool is a little different."

"Sorry."

Willow closed her eyes as Buffy leaned in to steal a kiss.

"Am I forgiven?"

The witch pretended to consider it. "Well, you might have to..."

"What?"

"Kiss me again?"

***

Buffy raised an eyebrow at her Watcher.

"Er, well, I suppose...uh...that..."

"I knew you didn't know!" she crowed triumphantly.

Giving into Willow had not been easy, particularly in something she knew she had to do, but during the confrontation she had realized something. Her relationship with the shy witch was more important than anything in her life, including the Slaying, and risking that just was not worth it. So instead of rushing out and tracking down the Toth demon single-handed she was at Giles' shop doing research while Willow bought mochas at the Espresso Pump. She had narrowly managed to choke down her objections to that plan ("It's not safe for you wander around Sunnydale on your own!") and was now doing her best not to worry. Teasing Giles was a good distraction at least.

A thundering knock on the door startled them both and the Slayer rushed to open it, a stern lecture about walking in the rain on the tip of her tongue. Instead she faced Xander looking unusually smart. _Who died? Oh, yeah, meeting with the realtor._

"You have to help me," he announced as she opened the door.

"Come in Xander. It's nice to see you too," Buffy said, stepping back from the door.

"Sorry, hi Buffy." Xander stepped through. "You have to help me. Something out there is wandering around looking like me."

"Looking like you?" Giles asked. "Something is...imitating you?"

"No, something looks exactly like me. It stole my face. We have to find it and we have to kill it."

"Don't worry, Xander." Buffy put a reassuring hand on his arm. A glint of light from something in his hand caught her arm but she shook it off. "Whatever stole your face, it has to deal with a Slayer now."

***

Willow pulled her coat around her a peered out of the coffee shop window. The weather was deteriorating rapidly and running through the streets of Sunnydale would be a little tough with cups of coffee. So she was sitting in the shop waiting for a break in the rain to go over to Giles'. Someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind and she squeaked and whirled around.

"Don't be scared Will. Just listen. It's me, Xander."

It was indeed a very wet, scruffy looking Xander. But she had been friends with the boy for years so why he felt the need to suddenly tell her that was, frankly, puzzling.

"And I can prove it."

Curiouser and curiouser.

"Let's see, stuff only you and I know." Xander began to pace in front of her. "Okay! On my seventh birthday...I wanted a toy fire truck, and I didn't get it, and you were real nice about it, and then the house next door burnt down and then the real fire trucks came and for years I thought you set the fire for me. And if you did you can tell me. For a while last year I thought I was lactose-intolerant, but it was just some bad Brie. Oh! You bought Buffy a friendship ring last Christmas but chickened out of giving it to her and gave her a CD instead."

"Xander, I believe you. Why wouldn't I think you're Xander?"

"Oh, huh," Xander said intelligently, somewhat bewildered now that he did not need to prove his identity.

"What's going on?"

"Okay, I woke up in the dump this morning."

"Xander, the basement isn't a dump. It-it's more like a really nice hovel."

"No. *The* dump. The city dump. I got hit last night, fell down boom and woke up this morning."

"Nuh-uh!" Willow shook her head. "We walked you home last night, remember?"

"You walked? Will, did I do anything weird? Did I wave any shiny things around?"

"Shiny things...what are you talking about?"

"Last night, that wasn't me. There's a double out there. Some...thing has stolen my face and it's going around pretending to be me, and it's hypnotizing people. It even got to Buffy and Giles. It's over there right now and they have no idea."

"It's got Buffy? What are we waiting here for?"

***

Willow rushed to the magic shop while Xander went in search of Anya. Surprisingly, he seemed to really care about the former demon.

"Our lived are weird," she muttered to herself as she pushed the door open.

"I swear, this time I *know* I had that locked," Giles muttered.

Willow immediately went to Buffy, not caring that the British man was watching them, and wrapped her arms around the Slayer's waist.

"Buffy, Toth looks like Xander," she said, calming a little as she felt the warm presence of her partner surround her.

"We already know. Uh, wait a second, how did you know?"

"He came to me. I-I mean, Xander did." Willow closed her eyes. "He looked terrible. We need to help him."

"He came to us too," Buffy said, rubbing her hand along Willow's back.

"No, we each had a Xander. I mean...you didn't have a Xander, you had a-a demon in a Xander suit."

"What makes you sure that yours is the right one?"

The witch pulled back a little. "He knew stuff. Buffy, it was Xander and he needs our help."

"Oh, dear lord," Giles said from the counter where he was flicking through a book.

"Our Xander seemed a little...forceful," Buffy mused, resuming her soothing motions on Willow's back.

"That's not Xander," Willow said, resisting the urge to purr as the tension melted out of her.

"I said 'dear lord'," Giles said testily.

"You always say that," protested Buffy.

"Well, it's always important."

"Um...is one of them a robot?" Willow asked.

"What? No. Uh, the rod-device, it's called a ferula-gemina. It splits one person in half, distilling personality traits into two separate bodies. As near as I can tell, Toth was attempting to split the Slayer into two different entities."

He held out the book and Willow reluctantly disengaged from Buffy to take it.

"Two Buffys?" the Slayer asked.

Giles nodded. "Yes. One with all the qualities inherent in Buffy Summers, and the other with everything that belongs to the Slayer alone...the uh, the-the strength, the, uh, speed, the heritage. And when it hit Xander, I think it separated him into his strongest points and his weakest."

Buffy shook her head. "So...they're both Xander?"

"Yes. Neither one of them is evil. There's nothing in them that our Xander doesn't already possess. The two halves can't exist without each other so kill one part..."

"And we kill Xander," Willow concluded. "Applied to Buffy that would be a neat plan."

"So what do we do?" Buffy asked.

"Stop them killing each other and then put them back together."

"Killing each other?"

"Yeah, Xander is...oh!"

They exchanged glances and rushed for the door, Giles following close on their heels.

***

The hardest part turned out to be persuading Anya to let them put the Xanders back. Buffy talked the two men into not killing each other, just in time for Toth to attempt to kill her again. One sword through a demon later and Xander had a dead demon and a cleaning bill. No one was hurt, although the mental pictures Anya conjured were enough to give them all nightmares, and the rain even stopped.

Buffy walked through the wet streets with Willow's hand clasped firmly in hers. It was peaceful and right, walking like that, and she smiled inwardly.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Willow asked sleepily.

Possibly the smile made it to her face, Buffy privately acknowledged. "Stuff. How good this feels."

"Good. World-shattering thought isn't allowed tonight."

Silence for a while and then Buffy spoke again. "Does it feel weird to know Xander has his own swanky place?"

"Completely."

"Glad I'm not the only one."

"Nope. Who would have thought it?"

"Yeah." Buffy thought for a while. "The dorm's all right, isn't it?"

"It's home."

"Yeah, it is." The Slayer held the door open for her partner. "Anything else isn't important."

They made their way through the halls to their room in silence and Buffy unlocked their door. "After you."

"Why thank you, kind lady," Willow said, grinning.

Buffy bowed elaborately and followed her in, planting a kiss on the witch's lips as the door closed.

For a moment the corridor was silent and still. Then a shadowy figure stepped around the corner. Her sea-green eyes were shadowed but she bravely smiled at the happy couple's closed door as she unlocked the door to the dorm next door and slipped inside.


	4. Battling the Green-Eyed Monster

Willow woke slowly and stretched before snuggling back under her quilt. She shut her eyes and slowed her breathing. After a few minutes she rolled over and sighed. Although it was too early to be awake, her body did not seem to agree and was firmly telling her that she was awake. She opened one eye and peeked at the clock. Half-past eight. _Groan. It's Saturday. Who gets up this early on a Saturday? Sigh. Obviously I'm destined to._

She gave in to the inevitable and propped her head up on her hand. _Grumble. This sucks. I want to be asleep!_ The soft, rhythmic sound of breathing drew her attention to the other bed in the room. _I guess she deserves to sleep in. After all, she was the one out slaying last night while I did the Bronzing thing with Xander. And she does look pretty cute there. I don't always realise how much stress she's under - she looks younger like that._ Buffy's blonde hair framed her face and she looked almost child-like when her face relaxed in sleep. _And what could be better for a tired Slayer than waking up to coffee and bagels?_

As soon as the plan formed in her mind she could not rest. Buffy was always doing little things for her, so it was time she did something in return. As quietly as she could, Willow slipped out of bed, gathered up some clothes and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged carrying her shoes so that she would not wake up Buffy. Silently, she picked up her bag and put her hand on the door-handle. A though occurred to her and she quickly backtracked to write a note which she left on the dresser before opening the door and slipping out.

When she got into the hallway Willow was concentrating so hard on shutting the door without waking Buffy that she did not notice the person exiting the room next door. Sea green eyes watched her wince as the door clicked and then stoop down to put on her shoes.

Willow was tying her shoelace when she heard something behind her. She turned but there was no one there.

"You're getting jumpy in your old age," she muttered to herself and set out for the coffee shop.

***

Willow walked carefully up the stairs carrying the coffees with the bagels safely in her bag. She could already see Buffy's surprised expression in her head and she barely managed to stop herself bouncing up the steps and spilling the cups of coffee. In fact she was so busy imagining Buffy's face that she did not notice that someone was waiting for her outside her room.

A voice calling her name, familiar and unexpected, was what finally drew her attention. She looked up and stopped, shocked, as she recognised the girl standing in front of her. "Tara?"

"Hi," the blonde girl greeted her with a shy wave.

Willow could feel her mouth hanging open but she was powerless to do anything but stare at her former girlfriend with a sense of shocked disbelief. _Tara's here? Why is Tara here? I thought . . . I don't know what I thought . . . Tara's here? What's Buffy going to say?_

"Willow?" Tara asked. "Uh, y-you're going to drop the coffee."

"I am?" Willow said absently, her mind still doing frantic revolutions.

"It's a little precarious," Tara said with a small grin.

"Oh." She managed to slow her thoughts long enough to take a firmer grip on the tray and hold it straighter. "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence and Tara began to nervously play with the cuff of her jumper. Nothing in Willow's planning had prepared her for this. She had no idea what to say or do or even whether she wanted to say anything. But Tara was blocking her path to the door so she had to either stick this out or leave and wait outside until Tara had gone.

"So . . ." Willow began, and trailed off.

Tara looked up expectantly.

"So," she began again, "I didn't know you were coming back."

"I didn't have anywhere better to be," Tara said nervously.

"Oh." Willow paused. "How are you?"

"Ok. You?"

Willow shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"Are you happy?"

She could not help the smile that lit up her face at the thought of Buffy. "Yeah, I am."

"Good. Then I'm happy for you."

"You are?"

"Willow, all I ever wanted is for you to be happy. If you were going to be with me I wanted it to be because you loved me more than anything else. And you didn't. But that's ok because you do love Buffy that way." Tara smiled sadly. "I could never compete with that and I don't want to. I've seen you a couple of times since I got back . . . I made the right choice."

"I'm sorry," Willow said, feeling all the guilt she had lived with over the summer rush back. "I tried but-"

"Don't," Tara cut her off before she could finish the sentence. "You have something special; don't ruin it because you feel bad for me. I don't."

"You don't?"

The blonde girl shook her head. "If I had, I wouldn't have come back."

"Oh."

There was silence again as Willow tried to find something else to say. "How long have you been back?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Oh."

"I guess I should have told you sooner. I-if this is going to cause problems I can move . . ."

"You're living here?"

Tara shrugged and indicated her door. "N-next door."

"You don't have to leave because of us. If it doesn't bother you then it doesn't bother us." Inside Willow added, _I hope. Buffy isn't the jealous type, is she?_

"Ok." Tara smiled, her sea-green eyes shining. "Thank you."

Willow tried to smile and found it was actually easier than she thought it would be. "You're welcome."

"Willow, I know it's probably too soon . . . but . . . you were a good friend to me before we . . . and I'd like to know . . ." Tara's head was down but she peaked up hopefully. "Could we still be friends?"

"I . . ."

Tara immediately ducked her head and stared intently at the floor. "I-I-I'm sorry. It's too soon. I shouldn't have . . . I should go."

She darted to her door and Willow almost reached out towards her, before remembering the cups of coffee she was carrying. "Tara?"

The blonde witch paused, halfway through her door. "Yes?"

"I'll think about it."

Tara gave her a shy smile before closing the door behind her, leaving a confused Willow standing in the corridor. Part of her missed the friendship they had shared before it all got complicated but another part, the part that loved Buffy so much it hurt, felt guilty. It was not that she was worried something would happen with Tara because that was the past. Why would she want something to happen when she had what she had always wanted already?

But at the same time she knew she had missed Tara. Buffy was her best friend and partner, but there were some things she just could not share. _Buffy and I can talk about anything but she can't understand some of the witch-stuff I need to do. She can't do spells with me and when I get excited about a new crystal or finding something really cool in an old book she can be excited but she doesn't *get* it. I love her but I need a friend outside of her. Is that wrong? Am I being selfish? I shouldn't need anyone outside of Buffy, but I do. Is there something wrong with me?_

The thoughts were not going anywhere and were just making her more confused. _Plus, cold coffee is not good._

Concentrating on that thought made her other worries recede slightly so she quietly opened her door and slipped through. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the occupied bed where she could just see blonde hair peaking out above the quilt. She put the tray down and pulled the bagels out of her bag. Her first instinct was to go to the bed and wake the Slayer up. _But she's tired. Maybe I'll let her sleep._

For a few breaths Willow stood beside the bed watching Buffy sleep, trying to calm her thoughts. Then the quilt stirred and two blue eyes peaking through a curtain of blonde hair peered up at her sleepily.

"Hey Will," Buffy said, her voice throaty from sleep. "This is a nice sight to wake up to."

Involuntarily Willow smiled. "Hey Buff."

"What are you doing up already?" Buffy pushed her hair back and struggled to sit up. "Is it Saturday or did I miss the weekend?"

"No, it's Saturday," Willow reassured her. "I just couldn't sleep. So I went out and got breakfast."

Buffy grinned up at her. "Now that sounds promising. Watcha get me?"

Willow got the bag of bagels and the tray of coffee and returned to the bed. She dropped the bag in Buffy's lap and held out a cup of coffee before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Buffy pouted. "That's no fun. Where's my snuggles?"

The redheaded witch grinned. "My, aren't we demanding this morning?"

"You were asleep when I got in last night. I feel the need for extra snuggle time." She pulled her quilt back and patted the bed invitingly. "Please?"

Willow carefully put her cup down on the small table that separated their beds before kicking off her shoes and crawling under the quilt. Buffy immediately put an arm around her waist and drew her closer, and Willow happily obliged. When they were comfortable she picked up her cup and spent a few minutes enjoying the sensation of being close to the woman she loved.

"Is everything all right?" Buffy asked eventually, taking a bagel out of the bag and breaking off a piece.

"I guess."

Buffy chewed for a moment and frowned. "That doesn't sound like a happy Willow. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong . . . exactly." Willow sighed and put her head on Buffy's shoulder. "I saw Tara."

"You saw . . . Tara?"

The witch nodded.

"What did she want?" Buffy asked calmly.

"It looks like she's living next door. She didn't know we were living here until we moved in. I told her she didn't have to leave."

"Oh."

"She wants to be friends."

Willow felt Buffy stiffen next to her but her voice stayed perfectly calm. "I see. And how do you feel?"

"I don't know."

Buffy turned her head and managed to kiss Willow's forehead. "It's your decision."

"But I'm confused." Willow did not dare look into Buffy's face.

Although she could feel the tension in her partner's body, Buffy's voice sounded like she was talking about nothing more important than the weather. "Will, whatever you decide is ok with me. I love you and I trust you. If you need Tara's friendship then I'll accept it."

"You will?"

She felt Buffy nod. "I will."

Willow took a deep breath and sat up so that she could kiss Buffy lightly. "Thank you."

***

A shadow moved down the corridor. It paused at a door marked 'Rosenburg/Summers' and sniffed. Green eyes shone briefly and a snarl could be heard from the shadow. It sounded inhumanely hungry.

In the dorm room Buffy shivered and Willow pulled her closer.

A student wandered down the corridor, his head buried in a book. The shadowy creature chuckled, a low, rattling sound, and moved towards the unfortunate boy. At the last moment he looked up and froze with horror, but by then it was too late.

***

"Giles? Do you think I'm being paranoid?" Buffy asked.

It was Sunday afternoon and she was sitting at the table in the Magic Box flipping listlessly through a dusty old book. Giles was behind the counter checking through the contents of the shelves and making notes as he went. Buffy assumed it had something to do with stock checking, but if she asked he would probably make her help so she stayed well away.

"Pardon?"

"About Willow," she elaborated. "Do you think I'm being paranoid about Willow? Would you be paranoid if your girlfriend wanted to be friends with her ex?"

"Well, I-"

"Or am I being really selfish? After all, I'm not exactly in a position to be friends with my exes but does that mean I should stop her?"

"Uh, I-"

"It's just that she and Tara were so close. For some reason I wouldn't feel so bad if it was Oz. Is that crazy?"

"Buffy, I-"

"You're right. It's crazy. Oz and Tara are totally different. Maybe that's why I'm going crazy here. Will's so kind and sweet . . . she hates to hurt people. She'd never lead Tara on."

"I agree-"

"It's just that I'm going crazy, sitting here, wondering what they're doing. What they're talking about. Whether they're talking about me. God, what if she's not happy with me? What if that's why she wants to be friends with Tara? What if she's suddenly realised that it's Tara she loves, not me? Oh God, what if-"

"Buffy!"

The Slayer suddenly realised that Giles was standing right in front of her, glaring.

"Yes?" she said meekly.

He sighed and sat down on a chair opposite her. "Willow loves you. Any fool can see that. Have you considered that maybe she needs Tara for other reasons? Tara is a witch and Willow is a witch. You're a Slayer. There are things that she has to do that only another witch would understand. I know that you come to me with problems that only a Watcher can understand, but do you see Willow worrying that you'll leave her for me?"

Buffy shook her head.

"Exactly." Giles smiled slightly. "She doesn't love you any less but she needs someone who understands the things you can't. Does that make any sense to your overreacting mind?"

The Slayer blushed and pouted, but nodded anyway. "I guess. I just got so . . . jealous." She winced. "Not pretty."

"No, it isn't. But as long as you recognise it you'll be fine."

"It's that simple?"

"No, but it is a good starting place."

She nodded and looked down at the table as she said, "Thank you. How do you always manage to be so . . . oh."

Giles, just about to return to his stock counting, sat down again and looked at her expectantly. "Oh?"

Buffy picked up the newspaper that had caught her eye. "Oh. Student found dead outside college gym. Rodney Pearce . . . yadda, yadda . . . no wounds . . . yadda, yadda . . . no apparent cause of death . . . police to investigate . . . body has been moved to Sunnydale General. Huh."

"Intriguing," Giles agreed.

"Interested in a little midnight breaking and entering? I hear the morgue is quite the tourist spot."

***

The morgue was dark and silent as the Slayer and her Watcher slipped in. Buffy turned on her torch and Giles quickly flicked through the papers on a clipboard near the door until he found what he was looking for. He signalled to Buffy and walked over to the bank of refrigerated units where the bodies were kept. Buffy shone her torch on the labels until they found the right one and then she opened it.

A wave of frigid air washed over them as they slid the pallet with the body on out of its cubby-hole. Buffy shivered and wrinkled her nose, although the body only smelled of the chemicals that preserved it.

"Welcome to the glamorous world of vampire Slaying," she whispered.

Giles nodded but concentrated on studying the body. There was silence for a while as they checked for bite marks, needle marks - anything that would give them some clue as to what they were up against. But there was not even a bruise, let alone anything that could have caused the young man to die.

"I'm coming up empty over here," Buffy whispered. "You?"

"Nothing as yet. Except . . ."

"What? Don't keep me in suspense. I intend to finish this looking at dead bodies as thing as soon as possible."

"Buffy, are there any tattoos on your side of the body?"

She frowned. "Well, there's something on his wrist here. A black band of some kind. Looks like . . . swirly things."

"Have you checked his ankles yet?"

"Eeww." Buffy check his ankles. "Another tattoo. Is that it?"

Giles nodded and they carefully put the body back as they had found it. They were closing the refrigerator door when Buffy heard footsteps in the corridor outside. She stiffened and signalled to Giles to freeze as she turned off the torch. For a long moment Slayer and Watcher stood motionless, hardly daring to breath, and then they heard the footsteps slowly walk away from the door. After a few more nervous heartbeats they both let out a deep breath and relaxed.

"Let's get out of here," Buffy whispered.

***

Willow was half-dozing when Buffy eventually crept into their dorm room. The sound of the door closing startled her out of her sleep and she blinked blearily up at the blond woman.

"Buffy?"

The Slayer jumped and whirled around, stake in hand. When she realised that it was only Willow she dropped her hand with a sheepish grin. "Hey Will. Could you not sneak up on me when I've just had a nervous morgue visit?"

"I didn't sneak. It was more of a lying here waiting thing than a sneaking thing," Willow protested, grinning at Buffy's blushing. "Did you have fun breaking into the morgue and . . . there is no way that sentence is going to end in a good place."

Buffy sat on her bed and began pulling her boots off. "It was educational. I got a whole lesson in goose bumps and terror. Just what a girl needs on a Sunday night."

"So long as you had fun," Willow said sleepily.

She felt Buffy stand and walk over to her bed but her eyes just would not stay open long enough to look up. After a moment she felt a soft kiss on her cheek and then she was asleep again.

***

Buffy picked at the unidentifiable mush on the plate in front of her. The cafeteria assured her it was beef casserole, but she was not too sure. A touch on her shoulder and she looked up into Willow's smiling face.

"Hey," Willow greeted her. "Why the glum?"

Buffy crinkled her nose. "I'm trying to decide if this is safe to eat. What do you think?"

Willow waved her sandwich. "I'm playing it safe. I passed the kitchens on my way in." She shuddered. "I've smelled better demons."

The Slayer needed no further information and pushed the plate away, picking up the bag of peanuts she had added to her tray as a last thought. "Thanks. I think I'll stick to these. They can't have done anything to them, can they?"

"Well . . ." Willow grinned. "It's your stomach. And your life."

"Thanks sweetie."

"I'm only trying to help." Willow paused a moment. "Did you just call me sweetie?"

Buffy ran the past two minutes through her head and realised with a start that she had. "I-I guess so. Unless you don't like it. I can take it back-"

"No," Willow said quickly. "I liked it. It's sort of . . . coupley. Affectionate." She smiled shyly. "Loving."

The blonde girl smiled at her partner. "I'm glad. Because I do. Love you, that is."

Buffy suddenly found herself pulled into a tight hug, in the middle of the crowded cafeteria, and after a moment's surprised hesitation she put her arms around Willow and held her tightly. _Willow's hugging me in public? This is a public display of affection? Hmm, I could get to like this._

The redheaded witch reluctantly pulled and smiled shyly. "I love you too."

For a few minutes they sat in silence, eating and exchanging glances. Buffy reflected that this was different to anything she had ever felt before. With both Angel and Riley she had always felt a need to fill the silences with talk but with Willow she could say everything she wanted to with looks. They still talked, frequently annoying Giles with their chatter, but they could also have moments of silence like this where nothing existed outside of them.

Unfortunately life has a habit of intruding at times like these and Buffy accidentally looked up at the clock on the wall behind Willow. "Oh, god, look at the time. I have a class in about . . . five minutes ago."

"It's ok. I'll see you later." Willow paused and then looked up with a faintly worried expression. "I'm meeting Tara after class. There's this new spell we wanted to try out. Is that ok?"

Buffy firmly forced the hot spurt of jealousy down. "It's fine. I'll meet you at the Magic Box later."

Willow nodded.

"We can compare notes - your spells and my training. And maybe get mochas on the way home."

The redheaded girl's face lit up. "Cool. Mochas always make everything better."

"Bye . . . sweetie." Buffy leaned down and quickly kissed Willow's cheek before running for the door.

***

She did not see the shadowy figure lurking around the corner. Nor did Willow when she left the cafeteria a few minutes later and set out across the college campus. The shadowy figure's green eyes flashed, deep inside its concealing hood, and it followed her.

***

*Thwack*

*Thud*

*Swish*

*Thwack*

*Thud*

"That's enough!" Giles shouted quickly, and then more calmly added, "That's very good."

Buffy twirled her staff and grinned. "Giving in?"

The Watcher stiffly picked his staff up from the ground and rotated his shoulder. "No. Just, uh, allowing you some time to recuperate."

"Aha. And this recuperation time will last . . ?"

"Probably until next week."

For a few minutes there was silence as the two combatants concentrated on straightening the training room and putting the weapons away safely. When it was all done to Giles' satisfaction Buffy got two bottles of water out of the small fridge they kept for the purpose and threw one to her Watcher before opening hers.

"You're improving," Giles said, wiping his face on a towel. "I think this new schedule is working. But you must remember not to drop your guard even if you seem to have won."

Buffy took a long gulp of water. "Giles, usually when I seem to have won the bad guy is dust. Kinda hard to organise a comeback from that."

"Nevertheless, you must stay alert. You don't always face foes that turn into dust; need I remind you of the Kalxa demon last week?" he asked severely.

"That was a one off . . . I hope. And how was I supposed to know it would sprout extra heads when I cut off the first one?"

"Which is precisely why you mustn't drop your guard so quickly."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing in the shop.

"What have I told you about locking up?" Buffy asked, glaring at her Watcher.

He sighed but said nothing, knowing that this particular argument would probably never end. Instead he followed the blonde Slayer into the shop and stopped, surprised, when he saw Tara standing uncertainly near the counter.

"Tara?" Buffy said slowly, unsurprised by the spurt of jealousy she felt on seeing the blonde witch. "Where's Willow?"

"Y-y-you mean she's n-n-not here?" Tara asked, her face betraying her anxiousness.

Buffy shook her head. "Not yet. I haven't seen her since lunch."

"Oh." Tara began wringing her hands nervously. "She was supposed to be meeting me after classes but she didn't show up. That was an hour ago."

A lump of ice-cold fear lodged in Buffy's heart. "She's . . . missing? Willow's missing?"

"N-n-not necessarily. Maybe she changed her mind and went somewhere else."

Buffy began pacing. "No, she'd have called or left a message. It's not like her to just not show up."

"That's what I thought."

"Something terrible has happened."

Giles put a hand on Buffy's shoulder and stopped her frantic pacing. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Willow may have just lost track of time."

"For an hour? Giles, you know Willow. She's never late. She's almost as obsessive about it as you are!" Buffy felt panic fluttering at the edges of her mind. "Something must have happened!"

"Buffy, stop panicking."

"But-"

"I said, stop it," Giles ordered. "I know you're worried, but if you panic it won't solve anything. You need to find out where she was last seen and when. That will give us something to work from."

"I-I-I'll go talk to her lecturer," Tara said.

Buffy nodded and the blonde witch hurried out. "What can I do?"

Giles pinched his nose wearily. "You can try your rooms, see if she's gone there for some reason. I'll wait here in case she tries to call."

***

An hour later they reconvened at the Magic Box, all three drawing a blank.

"Willow didn't go to her lecture," Tara reported with a worried frown.

"Her laptop and witch-stuff are still in the dorm," Buffy added. "Whatever happened must have been straight after lunch."

Giles nodded. "Did you check the cafeteria?"

The blonde Slayer nodded, her eyes full of fear. "She left shortly after me. I followed the path she would have followed and there's a scorch mark on a building, but I didn't see any sign of Willow."

"A scorch mark?" Giles asked, interest lighting in his eyes. "Can you describe it?"

"It was triangular, with a swirly pattern in the middle. Sort of like the tattoos last night. I thought it might have been made when that guy was killed." Buffy paused. "Do you think the whateveritwas got Willow too?"

"It's a coincidence," Giles allowed. "But let's not get carried away."

"Well, do something. Look stuff up. Willow's in danger, I know it, and I have to find her."

Tara stepped forward. "I could help. It sounds sort of familiar, so I might have read about it somewhere."

Giles nodded. "Very well, we'll research."

***

After a couple of hours Buffy threw her book down and began pacing. "I should be out there looking! Something's happened to her. I can't just sit here."

"And where would you start looking, hmm?" Giles asked rationally. "We have no idea where she is, what took her or how to find her."

"But sitting here isn't getting us anywhere, is it?"

"Uh, maybe," Tara cut in. "I think . . . i-i-is that what you saw?"

The blonde witch held up a book and Buffy hurried over to it. The page that Tara was holding open had a diagram of a triangle with swirling patterns inside it. Below, in black and white, was a copy of the tattoo she had seen the previous night. She tried to read the descriptions below the diagrams but it was in a language she could not understand, which described most languages apart from English.

Giles moved to stand behind Tara so he could look at the book. "I think you might be onto something. Well done."

Tara smiled shyly at him and held out the book. He took it and began reading, frowning as he translated. For a few minutes Buffy watched him but her patience didn't last long.

"Well?" she said, frustrated. "Is this going to help us or am I going out there to beat up Willy?"

"It's . . . I think . . . yes, I think this is it." Giles looked up and she could triumph in his eyes. "Those tattoos we saw last night were made by a Setka demon. It feeds on souls, the very life energy of beings, and those marks are the bindings it uses to hold its victim in place until it's finished."

Cold fear settled on Buffy and she knew her voice sounded as chilly as she felt. "And it's killed Willow."

"Not necessarily. It's simply transported her somewhere." Giles referred to the book and looked up again. "It feeds on souls but what it really needs is life. Willow is a witch. The Setka demon captures witches, any being that works magic actually, and keeps them. It's a sort of . . . well, I suppose you could liken it to a water tap. Willow will act as a tap, and keep replenishing herself each time the demon needs to feed."

"S-so you're saying she's still alive?" Buffy asked, stumbling slightly over her words.

"Yes."

Buffy sat down heavily, missing the chair completely and ending up on the floor. She did not notice. "She's alive. Where is she?"

Giles shook his head, his expression uncertain. "I have no idea. The book doesn't say anything."

Tara looked up with a thoughtful expression. "If we could do a locating spell . . ."

Hope flared in Buffy and she met the witch's green eye gaze, for the first time not feeling the flame of jealousy. "Is that possible?"

Nodding her head slowly, Tara pulled out a book and flicked through it. She stopped at a page and showed it to Giles, who took it and read silently for a moment.

"Well?" Buffy asked impatiently. "Is this going to work?"

"I'm not sure," Giles said uncertainly. "In principle it should be possible . . . but it's not exactly . . . I have no idea."

"Tara?"

"I've never tried it before," the blonde witch admitted.

"In that case there's a first time for everything. We all love Willow and we don't want anything to happen to her, right?" Buffy fixed them each with a pleading look. "So we're going to find her, no matter what it takes."

***

Willow sat huddled in the corner of the cell the creature had put her in. It was cold, damp and she could hear rustling sounds from another corner. _Rats. I hate rats. Don't these things ever have nice warm, comfy dungeons? With maybe lights, and wallpaper and cushions. I mustn't panic. Buffy will find me. Buffy will save me._

***

"That's where she is?" Buffy asked, staring at the tiny luminous blob on the map.

"I-I think so," Tara confirmed.

"Another abandoned church," Giles said heavily. "This town really does have an excess of churches."

"Why would a demon hide out in a church?" Buffy asked. "Most demons avoid the places. Unless they're Spike doing a ritual to heal his girlfriend, but he had to go to the church. This is . . . weird."

"It probably has its reasons," Giles said.

Buffy nodded. "We'll find out when we get there, I guess. It could just be that it's the last place we'd look. I'll get the weapons, you bring the map."

"I-I-I'd like to come," Tara said quietly, stopping the Slayer and Watcher in their tracks.

"You would?" Buffy asked.

Tara nodded. "Willow's my friend and I c-c-care about her. I need to help."

For a moment Buffy hesitated. On one hand it would be easier if she had back up. On the other, this was Tara. Willow's ex. Could she work with her? A flash of memory, Willow's face when she finally admitted to being in love with her, decided Buffy. She could do anything if it would get Willow back, up to and including working with her former girlfriend and putting her own jealousy aside for a while.

"All right, you're in the team," Buffy said. "Let's get you kitted out."

***

Her cell seemed to be getting colder, although that could just be her imagination. Willow hugged her knees, trying to keep some warmth in. Something compelled her to look up in time to see green eyes flashing at her through the barred window into her stony prison. A dark shape cut out the light from the window and Willow stopped breathing. After a few heartbeats, the longest in her life, the dark shape moved away and she took in gulps of air. _Hurry, Buffy,_ she silently prayed.

***

Buffy walked with Tara through the streets of Sunnydale. Giles was following a few paces behind and she knew that it was his subtle way of hinting that she should talk to the girl walking beside her. She sighed but realised that he was right, in his way. She needed to talk things out with Tara before they got into any life-threatening situations. Not to mention that it would be better for Willow if she could accept their friendship. So many relationships around her had failed through jealousy; she did not want this one to add to that number.

"So, Tara," she began uncertainly, "you're, uh, here."

Tara nodded.

"And you want to be friends with Willow."

"I-i-it's not what you're thinking," Tara said quickly. "I'm not going to take her away from you. But we agreed, before Oz, that whatever happened we'd still be friends. Her friendship is more important than anything else I could have with her."

"But you still love her."

"Yes. But she loves you more. I've always known how she felt about you. I didn't know how you felt until you came to see me that day."

"You knew?" Buffy asked, surprised. "I wasn't even certain then."

"It was written all over your face. I knew that if she ever found out . . . well, I couldn't keep her when I wasn't the one she wanted. I didn't want her to be with me out of duty, or guilt, but because she loved me." Tara smiled sadly. "And as soon as she knew that you loved her everything changed. It's better that she's with you and happy than with me and not."

"Oh."

Tara looked at Buffy intently, and for the first time the Slayer began to realise why Willow cared for the other girl so much. "She's happier than I've ever seen her. You've done that. How could I take that away from her? But I need a friend. She needs someone to share things with, things she can't share with you - not that you're not important, but there are some things-"

"That we can't do together," Buffy finished. "I know. And I think she's feeling guilty about it."

"Yeah, she is."

They walked in silence for a while. Thoughts whirled through Buffy's head before settling on one thing. "You haven't just got her friendship."

"Oh?" Tara said curiously, fear flashing through her eyes.

"You've got all of us."

Buffy suspected that the other girl had tears in her eyes, but she just said, "Thank you."

They continued in silence until they reached the church. It was tall, imposing and in the dark all they could make out was the bulk of it looming over them. They silently found the door and Buffy was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Not security conscious then," she commented under her breath as she pushed the door open.

The interior was pitch black so they reluctantly turned on torches to begin searching. The aisles were full of rubbish and there was graffiti on the walls so it had obviously been abandoned for some time. There was no sign of the demon or of Willow. Buffy indicated that they should spread out and her companions complied. The search was conducted in complete silence, even when they found Willow's knapsack, and it was a few minutes before Tara waved and pointed.

Giles and Buffy hurried over to the witch and smiled grimly at the door that was almost concealed behind the altar. Buffy put her hand on the iron handle and indicated for Giles and Tara to stay behind her.

"I'll take the demon, you get Willow," she breathed.

The other two nodded and hefted their weapons threateningly. As they both carried crossbows they were not idle threats. Buffy was also armed with a crossbow and had several stakes, along with a long knife, concealed in her clothing. She opened the door, grateful that it did not squeak, and crept down the stairs to the cellar beneath the church.

It was actually somewhat larger than a cellar, more the size of a cavern, Buffy realised part way down. At the far end there was another altar but the crucifix above it was upside down. And the cloth was red. And the statues on the table were . . . she firmly looked away. Now she knew why the Setka demon had chosen this church. The priest must have had a crisis of faith and begun worshipping the other side. The cavern was some kind of second church under the original one.

She crouched as she reached the bottom of the stairs and waited, hardly breathing, until her eyes adjusted properly to the light in the cavern. Flaming torches guttered in iron holders on the wall and lit candles covered every surface. She could just see a barred door on the other side of the cavern and she guessed that was where Willow was being held. _Great. We just have to walk across the brightly lit demon-church, break open the door and sneak out again. Piece of cake. Just once, I'd like a really stupid demon._

In a shadowy corner something moved. Buffy focused and watched as the shadow detached itself from the wall and began to flow towards her. She concentrated and, as it drew nearer, she realised it was actually a tall creature wearing black robe. A deep hood concealed its face and a sword was belted at its waist. Her eyes blurred and she blinked, rubbing them. The creature, probably the Setka they were looking for, was walking strangely. As it moved its robe stayed completely still, not even flowing out behind it, and it moved with sinuous grace.

The demon came within range of her crossbow and Buffy grimly aimed. This thing had Willow so she was not going to miss.

Her bolt shot forward with unerring accuracy and embedded itself in the demon's chest. The Setka kept moving forwards, not even stumbling at the force it had been hit with.

Buffy heard the whirring sounds of two more crossbow bolts whizzing over head and the Setka sprouted two more feathered bolts from its chest. It simply continued advancing.

"How do I kill it?" Buffy called up to Giles.

"I have no idea. You could try chopping off its head," he suggested, throwing down a sword.

Instincts honed over many training sessions took over and Buffy plucked the sword out of the air before running at the demon. Behind her she heard Giles and Tara begin running but all her attention was taken by the demon in front of her.

The demon calmly drew its own sword and waited for Buffy to reach it. She immediately slashed at it and then jumped into a spinning summersault over its head. She landed lightly behind it but the demon was as quick as she was. It whirled, robe still unnervingly motionless, and faced her. Buffy took up a guard position and waited. From deep within the hood she heard a chuckling hiss.

"Think this is fun?" she asked, vaguely aware that Tara and Giles had reached the door. "Let's see how you feel about me when I'm done."

Without warning the creature struck, its sword flashing in the candlelight, and Buffy was forced to parry its stroke. Their swords connected with jarring forced and for a split moment Buffy could not feel her hand. Sensation returned and she fought back. Her sword moved so quickly it was a blur of light and motion but the creature managed to parry and deflect every stroke she made. All the knowledge that Giles had imparted over four years came to the fore. The sword blade became a part of her and she reacted by instinct, one minute defending and the next launching her own lightening attacks.

She was slowly being forced across the room, towards the altar, and she was becoming breathless. The creature she fought simply chuckled quietly and continued its attack. It hardly seemed to be working at all, its robe stayed utterly motionless, and yet Buffy could not get past its guard. She felt a burning pain in her arm and realised that the demon had managed to score a hit. It was only a cut but it was the first blood drawn.

The Slayer was aware that Giles and Tara were still working to open the door and, briefly, she heard Willow's frightened voice. That put new energy into her attack and she bared her teeth, snarling. Her sword flashed and whirled, she attacked high and low, and was rewarded with an inhuman scream when her sharp blade bit into the creature's side. It hesitated only briefly before attacking again but it was long enough to show Buffy that she could hurt it. That was all the encouragement she needed. Her sword hand was now slippery with her own blood but she knew that she was going to win.

To one side she saw Giles swing the door open and Willow stumbled out. Pure rage filled her at the bruised face of her partner. Buffy forced the rage down, turning it into a cold, burning fire that powered her next attack. She thrust at the creature's head and, as it brought its sword up to counter, she changed to swing low at its legs. Ducking under its upraised sword she darted in and thrust, not with her sword but with her knife, and was rewarded with a shuddering scream. Her hit had been straight through the heart but she did not stop to gloat. Giles' words rang through her head and she brought her sword up to counter the creature's return attack.

Buffy danced back a few steps and transferred her sword into her uninjured hand. The demon tried to attack again but its thrust was weaker and Buffy parried it easily. She waited, defending calmly as the creature became weaker, until she saw the opening she was looking for. Without hesitating, she swung and decapitated the demon. For a moment the body appeared not to notice that its head was gone and it continued swinging blindly. Then it slowly tumbled to the ground and lay motionless.

The Slayer stood over the body with her sword poised over its heart for a few breaths but it was completely dead. She felt the adrenalin drain out of her body and shakily leaned on her sword.

Moments later she was being enveloped in a tight, almost desperate, hug and she buried her face in the familiar fragrance of Willow's hair.

"Sssh, sssh, I'm ok," she said, rubbing the sobbing witch's back.

"I-I know. I just saw that thing and . . . I was so frightened for you," Willow said, hiccupping as she calmed down.

Buffy pulled back slightly and grinned. "I'm fine. See?"

She slowly leaned forwards and met Willow's lips in a passionate kiss. The redhead seemed to be trying to put all the love, fear and relief she felt into the kiss and Buffy returned it eagerly. She pulled her partner closer, dropping the sword, and stroked her cheek with trembling fingers. Willow sighed and relaxed, running her hands up Buffy's arm.

Buffy winced as Willow's fingers brushed over the slash in her arm and groaned slightly. The adrenaline had allowed her to push past the pain earlier but now she was being vividly reminded of it. Willow pulled back and looked at the gash before meeting Buffy's eyes with her own worried green ones.

"Buffy, that looks pretty bad," she said slowly. "You should get that looked at."

"It's nothing. It'll probably heal up by tomorrow," Buffy protested, wincing as she flexed the arm.

Willow pulled back and frowned. "It's pouring blood. Your sleeve is soaked. That's not nothing."

"Ok, but I've had worse. Lots of times."

"That's meant to make me feel better? You're hurt! Giles, take a . . . oh."

Buffy watched the blush flood her friend's face as she realised that they had been kissing in front of Giles. "I love when you blush."

Willow punched her on her uninjured arm. "Stop that. I'm not distracted."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Buffy leaned closer, grinning as she whispered, "Bet I can distract you plenty later."

***

Willow sat behind Buffy, brushing her long blonde hair. Unfortunately the 'nothing' was painful and it was Buffy's right arm so she was having some trouble doing things. Like brushing her hair. Which meant that Willow had to help her, and it also gave her an excuse to run her hands through the think blonde hair and reassure herself that Buffy really was going to be fine. _Mental note; dating a Slayer may cause premature death from stress._

"Buffy," she began.

"Hmm?"

"Were you afraid?"

"Of course. I was scared that I wouldn't get there in time, or that the demon would get past me and hurt you. I'm always a little scared when that kind of thing happens."

"But weren't you scared for yourself?"

"No."

Willow was silent for a while, turning that over in her head. "Well, do you think you could be? Because I don't think I'd know what to do if I lost you."

"I'm careful."

"That's not what I mean. I need you to care about what happens to you. If you don't, I'm scared that one day you won't come back from patrol."

"Will, I love you. And I never want to leave you. But when there's a choice between my life and someone else's, there really isn't a decision to make. I'm a Slayer; it's what I do."

Willow slowly pulled the brush through Buffy's hair again before putting it down and wrapping her arms around the blonde girl's waist. "It's part of the package then."

"Yeah."

She rested her cheek on Buffy's shoulder. "I guess I wouldn't want to change you."

They were silent for a moment and Buffy put her hands around Willow's where they rested on her stomach. "It's ok to need friends outside of me. We each have things we have to do but we can't be everything to each other. I can't join in your witch stuff and you aren't my Watcher."

"I know."

"I'm just saying . . . you don't need to feel guilty about Tara. We talked and I think I understand."

At Buffy's words Willow felt as though an enormous weight had lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you."

They sat for a long time, just holding each other and thinking. Eventually Willow began to move towards her bed but Buffy held her hand.

"Stay with me?" she asked. "I just . . . I need to know you're here."

Willow considered for a moment and then nodded. She crawled into the bed beside Buffy and felt the Slayer's arms wrap securely around her. Buffy turned the light out and they held each other until they fell asleep.


	5. What Is Family?

Willow closed the door behind Giles and leaned against it, closing her eyes. In the space of one evening everything had changed and she had no idea what to do. If she was honest with herself, she knew what Buffy was going to decide. There was no other way. But the selfish part of her that hated being separated from her blonde Slayer hated the idea. She hated Glory for doing this, and for an irrational moment she hated Dawn for what was happening.

Her sense of fair play, though, forced her to admit that Dawn had nothing to do with the situation. It was only because of Glory that she had even been sent.

Despite everything that Buffy had told her, it was impossible not to remember Dawn and everything she had done. Unbidden, memories of Dawn sneaking along on patrols, screaming at Buffy when she ran away and having a huge crush on Xander since fourth grade pushed into her mind. She could remember it all so clearly, but none of it had ever happened.

 _Buffy must be so confused,_ she thought, guiltily aware that she was standing there rather than trying to comfort her girlfriend.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed away from the door and rejoined Buffy in the lounge. The blonde Slayer was sitting on the sofa with a lost expression on her face, and Willow immediately sat down next to her and took her hands.

"Buff, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Buffy said dully. "Dawn's not my sister; there's nothing you could do about that."

"I know. But I wish there was some way I could help."

"There is."

Willow looked at her curiously. "There is? How?"

"Hold me?"

Buffy turned and Willow saw the pain and fear deep in her blue eyes. It was enough of break her heart and without another word she pulled the blonde girl into her arms and held her as she quietly sobbed. The quiet sobs were the most terrifying thing she had ever felt before. Buffy was always so strong but right now it was as though Glory had ripped out her heart as well as beating her. The only time Willow could remember her being this overwhelmed was the day Angel announced he was leaving, and even that had not been quite as bad as this.

Willow held her, rubbing her back and whispering soothing nonsense words. It was all she could do and she felt helpless in the face of this.

After a while Buffy began to calm and still, eventually just lying in Willow's arms with her head on the redhead's shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be all right," Willow whispered, not even aware of what she was saying.

Buffy lifted her head to reveal red, tear-filled eyes. "No, it's not all right. It will never be all right. I lost my sister tonight."

"Buff, you haven't lost her," Willow said desperately. "She's still here. Ok, so she isn't who you thought she was. But she's still here, she's still Dawn, and you still love her, right?"

Slowly, Buffy nodded.

"Your memories of her are her past and she's flesh and blood, breathing, now and unless you're planning to throw her out of the door she isn't going anywhere. Is she?"

Again, Buffy nodded.

"So you see, you haven't completely lost her."

"But everything I remember, everything I feel, is a lie," Buffy said sadly. "What was real and what wasn't?"

"Does it really matter?" Willow asked seriously. "Would knowing that change how you feel about her?"

For a long moment the blonde Slayer was absolutely still as she thought. "I guess not," she said eventually. "Deep inside, she feels like my sister. I don't think that could change."

Willow gently stroked Buffy's cheek with her thumb and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know it couldn't change. No matter what she was, the monks gave her your blood so she's your sister."

Buffy put her head back on Willow's shoulder and snuggled down. "You always make everything seem so right."

"It's my job," the witch said with a small smile. "I think it's in the girlfriend manual."

"Huh. You'll have to get me a copy of that sometime," Buffy said, and Willow thought she was beginning to sound sleepy.

"I'll put it on your Christmas list," she whispered.

The Slayer sighed and nodded, and Willow could hear her breathing slowing. After the night that she had endured, the combination of emotion and physical beatings, it was not surprising that she was sleepy. Willow shifted slightly and Buffy obligingly shifted with her. She slowly, carefully, manoeuvred until they were lying on the sofa, rather than sprawled half on it and half off. Buffy had to be completely exhausted, she mused, because the blonde Slayer did not even wake as she was gently manipulated into a more comfortable position.

Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy, holding her close, and closed her eyes. She could feel the weight of her partner's head on her shoulder and her warm breath on her neck, comforting and familiar. Although they were in Buffy's house rather than the dorm she felt calm, almost contented. She decided to put aside all their worries for tonight and allow the sleep she was barely holding back to carry her away.

***

Unusually, Buffy woke suddenly. Instead of the slow journey out of the warm haze of sleep she was suddenly awake and intensely aware of everything around her.

A sound upstairs and, dimly, she heard the shower start so she slowly relaxed. She had only been gone a couple of months but already the normal house-sounds were unfamiliar, and she missed the quiet of their room in the dorms.

That thought led her onto another, unpleasant, thought and she propped her head up on Willow's shoulder. From that vantage point she could watch the redheaded girl sleep. Willow's face was calm, beautiful, and there was a slight smile on her face as though, even in sleep, she was aware that Buffy was watching her. Buffy felt tears burning in her eyes and she blinked rapidly to push them away. The decision had been made for her and there was nothing she could do, no matter how much she hated the idea. The memory of the casual ease with which Glory had thrown her around rose up and the hatred she felt for the powerful creature was almost overwhelming. Unconsciously she tightened her hold on Willow and the witch slowly woke up.

"Buff, breathing an issue," she said sleepily.

Immediately feeling guilty, Buffy relaxed and began to move away.

Green eyes opened and fixed reproachfully on her. "I said I couldn't breathe, not go away."

Obediently Buffy snuggled closer and wrapped an arm around her partner's waist. "Better?"

Willow nodded. "What were you thinking?"

"When?"

"When you tried to strangle me."

"Uh," Buffy said, feeling guilty. "Nothing?"

"Buff, you were trying to squeeze the life out of me. That's not nothing."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Willow frowned and shifted so that they were lying face to face. "You have to talk about it if you plan to move out today."

"What . . . how . . ?"

"I know you," Willow told her. "I know that you have to look after Dawn and you can't do that if you're living with me at the dorm. It's the only way."

"But I don't want to."

"I know. But if you abandoned Dawn you wouldn't be the Buffy I've fallen love with."

Wonderingly, Buffy reached up and put her hand against Willow's cheek. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Willow smiled shyly. "N-no. I'm just me. You're the amazing one."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being silly."

She shifted slightly and kissed Willow lightly. The redheaded girl happily responded for a moment before pulling back.

"Buff, your mom? She'll be here-"

"About now," a voice said behind them, and both girls jumped guiltily.

Within moments they had untangled and were sitting, red-face, side-by-side. Joyce looked at them severely and frowned.

"Have you girls been here all night?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Buffy said slowly, trying to think up an excuse. "We were talking and . . . I guess we fell asleep. Sorry, won't happen again. We'll be going now."

"Buffy, you don't have to-"

"No, we do. We have some stuff to sort out."

"I don't want you to feel unwelcome in your own home, ever," Joyce said sadly. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but this will always be your home when you need it."

Buffy swallowed, feeling the tears well up again and pushing them back again. "Thanks mom. Actually, that's something I need to talk to you about. Will, could you . . ?"

Willow nodded and squeezed her hand supportively before escaping into the kitchen. Joyce looked at Buffy curiously and waited for her daughter to start.

It took Buffy two attempts before she managed to clear her throat and speak. "Mom, I need to . . . there's something happening. I can't tell you what it is, but it's important. And it means that I have to move back here. Just for a while, until all this stuff is sorted out, but . . . can I move back here?"

"Has something happened with Willow?" Joyce asked, looking surprised.

"No, no!" Buffy said quickly. "Nothing like that. Things couldn't be better. I hate having to leave her."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you, yet. I'm not even sure of much myself. It's sort of . . . Mom, there's something going on and I think you and Dawn might be in danger. So I have to be here to make sure you're ok. Please don't ask me anything else - I've told you everything I can - but I can't do my job if I don't know that you two are safe."

Slowly, Joyce nodded. "Honey, you know there's always a place for you here. And I can see how much this is hurting you. If it's that serious, why can't you tell me? How can I carry on as normal if there's some unknown danger looming over me?"

"I don't know. You just have to trust that I know what I'm doing and I won't let anything happen to either of you. So long as I'm here, and the Gang is helping out, you're perfectly safe."

She could not tell if Joyce believed her, but there was nothing more she could do. How could she tell her that Dawn was not real?

"Buffy, honey, you're welcome to move back whenever you need to," Joyce said, smiling at her cautiously. "And Willow is welcome to visit whenever she wants. Within reason."

"Thanks, mom." Buffy knew that Joyce was still uncomfortable with her relationship, but at least she was making an effort to accept it. "I'll be back later with my stuff."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Willow popped her head around the corner. "All done now?"

"All done," Buffy confirmed, standing and moving towards her.

"Buffy," Joyce called, "are you sure this is all necessary?"

Buffy smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah, 'fraid it is."

Taking Willow's hand, the blonde Slayer escaped from the house.

***

The journey back to the dorm was a silent one as both girls struggled with the idea that they had to be parted again. It had been so good to be together. Buffy had just been getting used to having someone around full-time that she loved, and not having to say painful goodnights, and now this was happening. It did not seem fair. There were so many things she had wanted to do and say, and now she could not.

Deep down she knew that this was not the end; it couldn't be. But it felt like it. Even though she would probably be seeing Willow every day it would not be the same as waking up with the redheaded witch across the room from her. Or, even better, asleep in her arms.

She closed the door to the dorm behind her and turned to Willow, who was sitting on her bed with a lost expression.

"Will, what will I do without you?" she asked sadly.

"You'll be fine," Willow answered, carefully not looking at her.

"No, I won't be," Buffy said fiercely. "How can I be fine knowing that you're here alone? Will, I love you so much . . . I can't stand not being near you. I hate that I have to do this because some stupid monks make my sister into their Key. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"How can you miss me? I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Buffy crossed the room and sat next to Willow, running her hand through the witch's red hair. "It won't be the same anymore. You'll be here, I'll be there . . ."

"And never the twain shall meet?" Willow turned to face Buffy, still avoiding her eyes. "Come on, Buff, it won't be like that. You've coped before; you can do it again."

"I didn't know what I was missing before. Now I do, and I don't think I can stand it."

"Buff . . ."

"Will, I know this is probably going to make this worse but . . ."

Buffy trailing off and leaned forwards to kiss her soulmate passionately. She coaxed gently, with growing determination, and was rewarded with a soft moan and Willow responding urgently.

"Buffy," Willow muttered, pulling back, "I want this. But if this is going to make things worse-"

"Hush," Buffy instructed, putting her finger on the girl's lips and kissing her nose. "I don't know what it will do; this is new territory for me. I only know that I'll never forgive myself if I don't. At least I'll have something remember when I'm back home and mom's glaring at you. I love you, Willow Rosenberg, and nothing is ever going to change that.

She knew the exact moment that Willow made up her mind; it was written in her eyes as she leaned forwards and they met in another kiss.

***

Willow smiled lazily as she watched Buffy button up her shirt. "Hey, Buff, you know something?"

"I know lots of things. Was this something specific?" the Slayer asked with a grin.

"Yeah. This was along the lines of 'I love you and think you're amazing'. Nothing much but . . ."

Willow knew she was grinning goofily as Buffy sat down next to her on the bed and put a hand on her cheek.

"That's everything," the blonde girl corrected seriously. "That's more important that anything else we could ever do or be. You loving me is what's going to keep me sane."

Unexpectedly, Willow felt her throat close and she had to swallow twice and blink rapidly to stop the tears. "I love you to. I don't think I've ever felt this close to anyone before - and I don't think I could feel this way about anyone else."

They kissed, lazily this time rather than passionately, held each other tightly.

"I'm going to miss this," Buffy commented.

"Yeah, so am I. But just 'cause you're living at home again, does that mean you can't come over here sometimes?" Willow asked, looking into her lover's blue eyes. "This is still your place as well as mine."

Buffy's smile was bittersweet. "My heart will always be here. Well, not here-here, but with you. Trust me, you won't be able to keep me away."

"Good."

There was a knock at the door and Buffy slowly pulled away and stood up. Willow sighed and rolled off the bed, running a hand through her hair to settle it neatly.

"I guess we have to get started," she said sadly, eyeing the empty suitcases stacked in the corner.

"I guess we do."

***

"So, Willow's organising a party for Tara's birthday," Buffy finished, pushing the door to the magic shop open and gesturing for Xander to proceed her. "Which I'm totally cool with. Completely. It's tomorrow night. Please come?"

Xander shook his head. "Buff, it's ok to be jealous. You moved out of your love-nest today and your girlfriend is organising a party for her ex. I'd be more worried if you weren't upset and jealous."

Buffy frowned. "I'm not jealous," she insisted, "just worried. You know, it's been a whole-"

"Forty minutes since you saw her," Xander finished. "Man, you two are so sweet it's sickening. Speaking of sweet . . ."

He approached the counter and leaned forwards. "Gimme sugar. I've come to buy sugar."

Anya grinned and kissed him. "Mmm, we value your patronage."

Buff winced, feeling a pang of Willow-missage shoot through her, and turned to Giles to avoid watching. "So, any breakthroughs on the identity of Miss Congeniality?"

"Well, I have narrowed it down somewhat."

She followed his gaze to the table covered with piles of open books, so many that they threatened to topple off onto the floor.

"Your definition of narrow is impressively wide," she said, attempting to inject cheerfulness into her voice.

"Well, you didn't give me much to go on. She-she looks human, so the mug-shots aren't any use, and, uh, can't you be more specific about what she's like?"

Buffy thought for a moment, deliberately ignoring the sounds from Xander and Anya's direction. "She's kinda like Cordelia actually. I'm pretty sure she dies her hair."

"Right! That one, of course. Our work is done," he said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"Well, excuse me if I can't describe the demon that destroyed my life a little better. I was busy getting the crap beaten out of me at the time. Of course I don't want to find her, kill her, and get my life back," Buffy said, upset.

Immediately Giles was contrite and led her over to the chairs, sitting her down before taking a seat next to her. "I'm sorry I can't be more help. There just isn't much to go on. How are you?"

"I've been better," Buffy said. "There must be something on her."

"The answer is here somewhere," Xander announced, appearing behind Buffy so suddenly she jumped. "It's right in front of us and we're too blind to see it!"

He slammed his hand down on the table and received glares from Buffy and Giles. Wincing and ducking his head, he sat down.

"I'm helping, I'm reading," he said quickly, "I'm quiet."

Giles picked up a book and wandered back to the counter to keep a closer eye on Anya. Xander stared at a book for a moment, not noticing it was upside down, before leaning towards Buffy.

"Sorry, Buff," he whispered.

"It's ok," she whispered back.

"So, do you know what you're getting her," he asked in a more normal voice.

"Her who?"

"Tara who," Xander clarified. "I mean, you have to get her a present, right?"

"I'm kinda hoping Willow can do that," Buffy said. "I don't really know Tara that well. I know she's good with magic and . . . uh . . . that's about it really."

"I have no idea either," Xander said. "I mean, she's nice and all but . . . I don't think I get her."

"Yeah, she's definitely nice."

"Uh-huh."

"And like I said, she likes magic."

"And Willow."

"Which she can't have."

"Yup," Xander agreed quickly, deciding an upset Slayer was not someone to joke with on this subject. "And there's . . . magic."

"Think there'll be a lot of Wiccas there?"

Xander nodded. "Yeah, she's into that now."

"I support her . . . but I don't really understand it all. It's like Tara has a little bit of Willow that I can never have."

"Buff, she loves you," Xander said. "Nothing will ever change that. She chose you over Tara - she'll never change that."

"Yeah." Buffy stared at the book in front of her, not taking in a single word. Without Willow she felt as though she was missing something vital, a part of her, and even though it had only been an hour since they said goodbye at her house it felt like forever. "Do you think it's too soon to go visit her?"

"Not at all."

Quickly Buffy stood and picked up her bag. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

Without even waiting for Xander's farewell she walked to the door . . . and ran straight into Willow coming through it. She put out a hand to steady her partner and smiled.

"Hey stranger," she greeted.

"Hey," Willow said hesitantly. "I was just . . . being pathetic. I sat in the dorm, but I missed you. I kept remembering you, and today, and stuff and . . . here I am."

Buffy kissed her nose and took her hand. "I'm glad. I missed you too. We're pathetic."

"But in a good way."

"Yeah."

They walked further into the magic shop but turned as the bell above the door rang.

Tara stood nervously in the doorway. "Uh, hi."

"Hey," Willow greeted, echoed by her friends. "Come on in. I was hoping you'd find us. We've got a brand, spanking new evil to research. It's gonna be fun, in a sad, weird, demony sort of way."

Buffy smiled as she watched her partner speak, carefully quenching the flames of jealousy.

"Uh, ok, I'd love to help," Tara said hesitantly. "If you're sure I'm not going to be in the way."

"Uh-uh, totally not," Willow insisted. "We need all the help we can get. I meant that in a good way though."

"I know," Tara said quickly, moving further into the shop.

The welcome from everyone appeared to relax her and she joined the Gang at the table to research. Buffy took a seat next to Willow and this time she actually managed to take in some of the words in her books. The peace lasted ten minutes before a blond haired, obnoxious man disturbed them. Tara had her back to the shop so did not notice he was there until he spoke. Buffy was interested to note, though, that the blonde witch stiffened as soon as the man spoke.

"So, all these books got spells in them?" he asked, eyeing their collection of open books. "Turn people into frogs, that sort of thing?"

"Yeah, we're building a race of frog-people," Xander said sarcastically. "It's a good time."

The blond man grinned. "So, uh, you all witches? Hey, don't turn me into a frog now!"

Buffy was relieved when Giles left his post at the counter and approached their table. "Was there something in particular you were looking for?"

"Nah, I think I already found it," the man said with a strange smile. "Hi Tara."

Tara's eyes widened and she turned, her shoulders dropping despondently. "Hi Donny."

"You know each other?" Willow asked.

"What, you didn't tell them about your big brother?" Donny asked with a cheerful grin. "Shame on you."

"I, uh, I . . . um, it . . ." Tara stuttered, her eyes darting nervously around the room.

Almost as though there had been a signal, the door to the magic shop opened with a cheerful ring from the bell and an older man entered accompanied by a blonde girl a few years older than Tara. Buffy watched as panic and fear flowed across Tara's face before the blonde girl stood and faced the older man.

"Uh, Dad, hi," she said reluctantly.

"Well, here's my girl," Tara's father said.

Tara moved forwards and hugged the older man awkwardly as the rest of the Gang unconsciously formed into a protective group behind her. The vibes coming from the family reunion were all wrong, feeling more of fear than joy, and they reacted in the same way they would with any of their number.

"S-such a s-surprise," Tara stammered as she pulled back.

"Yeah," Donny agreed, smiling viciously.

Tara turned to the woman next to her father. "Cousin Beth."

"Hey," Beth said with a smile.

"One of your dorm-mates said I might find you here," Mr Maclay said, eyeing the shop with a frown.

"Oh. Oh, uh, these are my friends," Tara said, turning away from him and gesturing to the group. "Um, this is Mr Giles. Uh, he runs the shop."

The confidence that had been growing in Tara's voice earlier was rapidly draining away and Buffy had to fight her instinct to push Mr Maclay out of the shop; all of her senses were telling her that he was not to be trusted. Thankfully Giles was slightly more diplomatic.

"How do you do?" he asked pleasantly.

Mr Maclay ignored him and turned to Tara instead. "I know that we've come on you kind of suddenly, but I thought we could have dinner."

"Ok," Tara said slowly.

"Why don't we pick you up at six? And we'll do some catching up."

"Yes sir."

Mr Maclay finally deigned to notice the rest of the group. "Forgive me for running out. We're double parked."

The man gestured to Donny and Beth and they followed him out of the shop.

"That was, uh, weird," Willow said after a beat. "Your whole family. Just in time for your birthday."

"Yeah," Tara said, and again Buffy thought she could see a brief flash of panic in her eyes.

"They seem nice," Willow added, determinedly cheerful.

"You know, they-they're ok," Tara said. "Families are always-"

"They make you crazy," Willow said with a roll of her eyes.

Somehow, Buffy had the feeling that this was understating matters. She may have her problems with Joyce, and Willow rarely even saw her parents, but the vibes between Tara and her family were something much more intense. She kept her thoughts to herself, though, as she joined the rest of the group at the table to research.

***

"Are you sure this is going to be ok?" Willow asked as Buffy opened the front door.

"Totally. You heard mom; you're welcome here any time," she reassured her partner. "And I need to check on Dawn before we get down to the research, so you have to be here."

They walked into the hallway and almost ran into Dawn.

"See ya later," Dawn said cheerfully.

Buffy frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?"

Willow could almost predict the next segment. She may never have had an older sister but she had watched Buffy with Dawn for years . . . and gave a mental wince as she realised again that in fact she hadn't. All the memories she had of Dawn, at least up until the recent ones, were created by something else.

"I'm going to Melinda's for dinner," Dawn said.

"Since when?"

Another mental wince as Willow heard Buffy's 'stern mother' tone. This was not going to go well.

"Now-ish," Dawn said, uncertainly.

"You can't. I-it's not safe for you to walk there."

"It's just across the street. What is the big deal? I'm just gonna go-"

"No, it's family night," Buffy said, glancing at Willow. "And besides, Melinda's a bad influence. I don't like you hanging out with someone that . . . short."

Dawn glared at Buffy. "I'm so glad you're moving back home. This is the source of my gladness."

She ran up the stairs leaving Buffy looking after her helplessly.

"Buff, don't you think you were a little harsh?" Willow asked, bracing herself.

"Harsh? Will, you know what's happening. What could happen. I have to protect her."

"There's protecting and there's encouraging rebellion and strife. She's just a kid; she has no idea what's going on. If you come down on her like that she'll just start sneaking out and lying."

"Why would she do that?"

Willow gave Buffy a disbelieving look. "Er, she had a role model in that kinda thing?"

"Who?"

Shaking her head, Willow sighed. "Buff, what were you doing when you were her age?"

"I was just about to be called to be the Slayer. And I . . . oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"What should I do?"

"Talk to her?" Willow suggested. "Let her do stuff, with supervision? I mean, you could just walk her over to Melinda's and walk her back when she's done. Not a biggie, but it would probably help."

"Maybe I could."

"There's no maybe about it. I'm gonna go talk to Tara; you talk to Dawn. We can meet at the magic shop later."

"Do you think Tara's ok? She looked pretty . . ."

"That's what I'm gonna find out."

Buffy looked around before giving Willow a quick kiss. "Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too."

***

Willow stood uncertainly at the door to Tara's room. Sure, they were friends but their friendship could never go back to the way it was. Would she be intruding? Would Tara even want to talk about whatever was going on with her family? Taking her courage in both hands she knocked at the door. Through the door she heard a thump and then footsteps approaching before it opened.

"Hey," she said nervously.

Tara turned and walked back into the room. "Hey."

It was not exactly the response Willow had been looking for. "How was dinner?"

Tara shrugged as she sat down on the bed and began an intensive study of the quilt.

"Okaaay," Willow drawled. "There's Scoobyage afoot. Giles called a meeting about our brand spankin' new menace."

"Oh . . . y-you should go. You don't need me for that," Tara protested weakly. "You can fill me in later."

Willow moved to kneel next to Tara. "Look, if this whole 'friends' thing is too much you just have to say so. I mean, I'll miss it but I don't want to hurt you."

"It's not that. I'm just tired."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. My family's here and . . . I'm tired."

The redheaded witch eyed her friend dubiously. "All right. I'll fill you in tomorrow then."

"Thanks."

She closed the door behind her and spent a few minutes standing in the hall, thinking. Something in there had felt very wrong. It was as though Tara had been trying to tell her something, without having to tell her, and she had no idea what it was.

***

Willow rushed into the magic shop, panting slightly. Standing thinking in the hallway had significantly delayed her and she hated being late. "Hey. Am I late? Did I miss an exposition?"

She took a seat next to Buffy, who squeezed her hand lightly under the table. It was a reassuring gesture and she smiled at the blonde Slayer and squeezed back. She turned her head and realised that Dawn was watching them curiously. Wincing internally, she resigned herself to playing the friends routine while the younger girl was around.

Her attention was drawn back to Giles in time to catch him saying, "And, uh, wanted to make sure we're all on the same page."

A bored Dawn interrupted. "Can I buy this?"

"No," Buffy said automatically.

"With my own money?"

"I let you come, now sit down and look studious," the Slayer replied.

Giles cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Well, first of all, I wanted to talk to you about . . . safety. Um this creature could be-"

"Will be," Buffy corrected.

"Will be coming after Buffy, and possibly all of us." Willow caught Giles' look and nodded her understanding; as the Slayer's partner she was the most likely target of all of them. "Now, I may have a lead on this monk that Buffy spoke of. There, there are a few orders that I-I've read up on-"

Willow suddenly heard a loud buzzing sound and the world titled dizzily. It was gone so quickly that she decided that she had imagined it.

***

Willow was concentrating on the book in front of her, barely aware of Giles and Anya 'disagreeing' by the counter. Translating as she went was tough, but easier than trying to work out whatever Anya's new gripe was. That concentration lasted until she heard Buffy's panicked shout from the training room.

Her first instinct was to rush to Buffy's aid but she stopped when she saw Xander being restrained by . . . nothing. He was struggling against something invisible. Abruptly he flew backwards as though he had been thrown. Rationalising that Buffy was a Slayer and therefore able to look after herself, Willow picked up a chair to go Xander's aid. He was still struggling, as if something was on top of him, so Willow began beating at whatever-it-was. Xander sighed as something released him.

"Where'd it go?" Anya shouted behind her.

Something hard hit Willow in the chest and she was suddenly flying through the air. The impact with the wall knocked the breath out of her and she sank to the floor, gasping. As she lay on the floor, watching the stars spin around her, she could see Giles pushing Dawn under a table. There was nothing she could do to protect Buffy, but there was something she could do to help. Wincing as her bruised muscles pulled, she crawled across the floor to the table and crouched down next to Dawn.

"You ok?" she asked as a crash sounded from somewhere in the shop.

"Yeah," Dawn said shakily. "This is . . . interesting."

"Who needs movies?" Willow said with a weak smile. "The latest Mel Gibson? Got nothing on a night out with Buffy."

"Yeah. If my friends knew I did stuff like this . . . well, they wouldn't believe it."

***

A while later Buffy surveyed the man in front of her that called himself Tara's father. Her own father might not have much in the parenting stakes, but at least he was not trying to take her away from everything she cared about. She may be slightly jealous of the hold Tara had on Willow, and she may not understand the girl, but in the months that she had known her she had become a part of their group. And their group had something in common - they were family. The word family could mean all sorts of things, but she firmly believed that family did not just include the people who were blood relatives. It included the people you cared about, the people you would help no matter the cost. Family could be chosen as well as born.

As that realisation came to her, she realised that it did not just apply to Tara. If Tara was her family, then wasn't Dawn even more so? Dawn was her blood and she loved her; that was more important than how long her sister had been alive or why she had been sent. Family was not something that could be put into words: it just was.

The decision settled on her and felt right. "We're family."

Mr Maclay looked as though he was about to spontaneously combust.

"Daaaad," Donny complained. "You - gonna let 'em just . . . Tara, if you don't get in that car, I swear by god I will beat you down."

"And I swear by your full and manly beard that you're gonna break something trying," Xander returned immediately.

Their little group must have looked threatening, and capable, because both of the male Maclays stepped back.

"Well, I hope you'll all be happy hanging out with a disgusting demon," Beth spat.

"E-excuse me, what kind?" Anya said with a note of professional curiosity.

"What?" Beth asked.

"What kind of demon is she? There's a lot of different kinds. Some are very, very evil. And some have been considered useful members of society."

Anya and Xander exchanged grins.

"Well, I-I . . . what does it matter?"

"Evil is evil," Mr Maclay stated firmly.

"Well, let's just narrow it down," Anya suggested.

"Why don't we make this simple?" Spike asked.

He walked forwards and tapped Tara on the shoulder. When she turned he quickly punched her in the face. Buffy managed to restrain her 'kill Spike' instinct when she realised what he was doing, although it took the others a little longer. As soon as his hand connected with the blonde witch's face they both reeled back in pain.

"Oww!" Spike yelled.

"Hey!" Willow shouted angrily, and then realisation hit. "Hey . . ."

"He hit my nose," Tara said, her voice slightly muffled because she had her hands over her nose.

"And it hurt!" Willow said happily. "Uh, him, I mean."

Exchanging glances with her partner, Buffy said, "And that only works on humans."

"There's no demon in there," Spike added. "That's just a family legend, am I right? Just a bit of spin to keep the ladies in line. Oh, you're a piece of work. I like you."

Tara, sounding amazed, said softly, "I'm not a demon."

"You're not a demon," Willow confirmed.

"He hurt my nose."

"Aww."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Spike said huffily.

Buffy tore her attention away and fixed Mr Maclay with a glare, feeling Dawn do the same next to her and Giles backing them up. "Now, unless you want to make me very, very angry I suggest you leave."

"Mr Maclay, I would suggest your business here is done," Giles added, and Buffy knew he was probably giving Tara's father his 'Ripper glare'.

"Tara," Mr Maclay said, trying one last appeal, "for eighteen years your family has taken care of you and supported you. If you want to turn your back-"

"Dad, just go," Tara said, turning away from him. "I have a family here, and they accept me for myself."

***

Willow looked around the Bronze happily. There was a table covered with presents, all of them opened with much 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing and her friends were having a good time. Dawn sat talking with Tara while Anya and Xander tried to pretend they had not just spent ten minutes smooching in a corner. Even Giles was bobbing to the beat.

She could feel Buffy approach even before she saw her, and reflected for a moment. But the thought was lost when Buffy took her hand and began pulling her to the dance floor.

"What about Dawn?" she asked, looking back to the younger girl.

"I don't think Dawn minds you dancing one dance with someone else," Buffy said with a grin.

"That wasn't what I meant. Didn't your mom leave specific, do not cross, do not even bend rules about not letting Dawn see something she shouldn't?"

Buffy shrugged. "And what will Dawn see? Two friends, out on the dance-floor, dancing."

Willow eyed her dubiously. "Uh, Buff, most friends don't dance like . . . well, like you look like you want to dance."

Buffy pulled her close and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. "You mean like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Willow said, trying not to lose her train of thought as tingles began spreading out from Buffy's hands to wash through her. "I think this might be a bad idea."

"Know something? I don't care."

"You don't?"

"Nah. Dawn's old enough, and anyway, I think at the moment she's so busy watching Xander she wouldn't notice if I did this."

Buffy pulled Willow slightly closer and kissed her. For a moment Willow froze, still uncomfortable with public affection, but then she gave an internal shrug. This place had seen much weirder, so why should she be uncomfortable? She returned the kiss, tasting cola and chocolate cake, and closed her eyes. The world around her faded until it was just music and Buffy in her arms.


End file.
